


（暂）无题

by micchi



Category: Fantastic Four, Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双胞胎的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

结婚不是件容易的差事，Curtis之所以拖到三十好几，就是因为深谙其中道理。然而有些事情却是逃脱不掉的，就像太阳总要升起，一个贵族老爷总要有个继承人来传承家业，且这个继承人最好还要生在一个高贵的Omega肚子里。做贵族能和王室联姻最好不过，可惜这代王室实在人丁凋零，到Curtis十四岁时才勉强生出两个Omega王子，倒是对双胞胎。Curtis本来是看中了长子Jack的，可惜阴差阳错被老国王摆了一道，送来的是小儿子TJ。Curtis也算是看着两个孩子长大，知道TJ就是王室里出了名的小废物，不像Jack还多少能拿出来装点体面。TJ这孩子整天只知道吃喝玩乐，压根没有身为王子的自觉。反正上头有Jack替他顶着，天大的事情在TJ看来也得排到他的派对后面去，总是有Jack替他收场的。

可惜Jack没法替他结婚。

TJ是满十六岁时被哄骗过来的，他从马车里一探头Curtis就看出来人不是自己中意的Jack（他不知道人们为什么老说这对双胞胎不好分辨，在Curtis看来区别再明显不过，要尊严要体面的那个就是哥哥Jack，一双眼睛圆溜溜转来转去、总是想着好玩的好吃的那个肯定是TJ），那个孩子埋在一堆厚重的衣服里，大眼睛不安分地扫来扫去，嘴巴撅着，好像随时要哭出来，但却没真的哭，眼圈是红的，似乎刚遭受了多么大的委屈。Curtis按着传统把二王子抱下马车，看到他时TJ居然真哭了：“他们骗我的。”他可怜巴巴、抽抽泣泣地说，“我才不想来，可Jack和爸爸一起骗我。”

Curtis就默默在心里把王室诅咒了个遍。

当天晚上TJ死也不肯去Curtis的卧室，还孩子气地把自己的锁了起来。按理说十六岁结婚算不得早，但Curtis懒得当保姆、也就容许了TJ的任性，让他自己一个人在卧室里待着，不料这一待就是两年，到现在Curtis还是孤家寡人，半个继承人都没有。说起这事TJ还振振有词：你喜欢的是Jack，我干嘛要陪你上床。简直让Curtis无从反驳，只能自认倒霉。他当初不该被Jack迷花了眼，就知道天底下没这么便宜的好事——Jack那么心高气傲的人，眼睛长在头顶上，哪肯乖乖放弃王位？人生在世不见得事事如意，Curtis有权有钱，偏偏没有婚姻运，那也是没办法的事情。他的功名是战场上博来的，不是勾心斗角搞来的，他也不怎么擅长那个，信了当初Jack那点若有似无的调情算是Curtis上了个当，但王室要是以为能就此把他玩在手掌心里就大错特错了。沉睡中的狮子惊扰不得，这个道理谁都懂得，只除了TJ。

这会儿TJ正在跳舞，跳得兴高采烈、满头大汗，连衬衫都敞开了，露出一点被汗水打得闪闪发亮的锁骨，修剪得非常精巧的短发黏糊糊地贴在雪白的脖子上，让他那张小圆脸显得分外突出。他都十八岁了，还像个小孩一样爱热闹，没有一点稳重的样子，最喜欢惹人注目。舞池中央就他一个人转来转去，像只安分不下来的小兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳，舞姿又偏偏笨拙得不行。Curtis居高临下、站在楼梯上往下看到这么个场景，几乎要被TJ气死。

“你应该刮刮胡子、显得年轻些，说不定他会和你跳支舞。”

Curtis回头看到Jack站在那儿，衣衫整洁、手里端着酒杯，微微笑着看着自己。Jack从上到下收拾得一丝不苟，他比TJ生得要瘦些，整个人看上去也就十分修长，不像TJ一样一身稚气，Jack衣冠楚楚的样子给他平添了不少底气。Curtis不想和他搭话，也不想显得太小家子气，就哼了一声往下走，想把那个正在出丑的家伙带回家去。

王宫里的舞会总是这么让人厌恶，可TJ喜欢热闹，不带他出来他在家里说不定能搞出更多麻烦。他们已经来了好几个小时，酒都上了几轮，Curtis想TJ应该玩得尽兴了。他分开人群、走到踉跄的TJ身边抓住他的手臂。TJ的胳膊软软的，他整个人都软软的，不常锻炼所以没有Jack那么精细好看的线条。TJ已经醉得认不得人了，只会看着Curtis傻笑。Curtis架着他往外就走，快出大厅门时忍不住回头看了一眼，Jack还站在楼梯高处，对着他们举了举酒杯，舌头舔过红润的嘴唇，露出一个浅浅的微笑。

在马车上TJ毫无体统地滚到了Curtis怀里，他的衣服还是乱七八糟的，Curtis替他披上的外套造就滚落到了座椅下，他整个人都要坐到Curtis膝盖上了。

“到一边去，老实点。”Curtis不耐烦地把他推开按到了软垫上。

TJ委委屈屈地坐了一会儿，又伸出手来撩拨。他身上都是酒味，不是烈酒，而是那种甜甜的水果酒、足够醉人，只是不太会让人头痛就是。红润的嘴唇一张一合，说些没人听得懂的醉后呓语，那张嘴和Jack的像极了。马车里的空间不大，TJ这么在他身上蹭来蹭去，很快就把整个车厢都弄得热了起来。Curtis被他搞得心烦意乱，干脆把他拉过来按在自己大腿上，去吻他湿漉漉的脖子。那儿的腺体有点肿，Curtis立刻就明白TJ今晚为何一反常态：这孩子长得高，却发育得晚，来了两年也没发过情，但看他今晚这样子估计离发情期不远了，要不他才不肯来和Curtis亲近。Curtis觉得有点好笑，又觉得TJ傻乎乎的样子挺好玩，他舔着腺体那儿分外敏感的皮肤，听着TJ在他怀里小声咕哝，忽然觉得心情又好了起来。

TJ软乎乎的手抓着Curtis的肩膀，脑子一阵发晕，不知道是舒服还是难受，在Curtis轻轻咬他脖子时小声呜咽起来：“你走开！”

Curtis掐了一把他的屁股，用的力气很大，TJ一下子就哭了。Curtis才不理会他的眼泪，干脆把他的裤子撕了，露出被自己掐出手印的皮肤来，用两只手反复揉搓。他的掌心很粗糙，年轻时带兵打仗摸出来的茧子都还在，不一会儿就在TJ白皙的皮肤上留下了更多的淤青。TJ一直在推他，嘴里嘀咕着乱七八糟的咒骂（Curtis真想知道他哪儿学来这么多脏话），可Curtis一只手就把他牢牢压制住了，在他脖子上示威地用牙齿蹭来蹭去。马车骤然停下，车夫显然听到了动静，并没有贸然开门，只是轻轻敲了敲，示意Curtis他们已经到家了。Curtis抓起TJ的外套把他裹得严严实实，扛到肩膀上就下了马车。TJ哪肯示弱，一路大喊大叫恨不得把整栋大宅的人都吵起来。Curtis耐着性子把他扛进卧室扔上床，TJ被摔得发晕，回过神来就想跑，才下床两条腿就绊进了自己的外套，结结实实地摔倒在床边，狼狈无比地脸着地，Curtis忍不住大笑起来。

他一笑TJ反倒吓住了，顾不上疼、顾不上哭，傻乎乎地坐起来揉着自己摔肿的脸，盯着Curtis、像只小兔子一样缩在床头地板上。Curtis的房间他还从来没进来过，和他那到处奢华的地方不同，这里是典型的Alpha的空间，墙壁上没有半点装饰，四周挂着武器，地板上也没有舒舒服服的长毛地毯，到处硬邦邦的，TJ一点也不想呆在这儿。

可这个房间闻起来也像Curtis，又冷又硬，诡异地让TJ处于发情前期的身体觉得舒服。TJ醉得晕乎乎的脑袋也想不出该怎么办，就只好那么傻乎乎地坐着，直到Curtis走过去把他拉起来，重新扔进床上，把外套和被撕坏的长裤从他那两条长腿上剥下来。他的腿倒是很细，不安分地踢来踢去，雪白的皮肤在Curtis深色的床单上看起来非常鲜艳。

这两年Curtis不碰TJ倒也不是讨厌他，而是TJ总让Curtis觉得还是个长不大的孩子，直到现在，这个长得和Jack其实十分相似的、没出息的弟弟哭哭啼啼躺在自己床上，Curtis才意识到TJ早就不是个孩子了。他干脆把自己的外套也脱了，踢掉碍事的裤子、只穿着衬衫就爬上了床，拉住TJ两条腿分开。TJ吓傻了，动都不动任Curtis摆布，直到Curtis把他翻过去、抬高他的屁股，TJ才意识到Curtis是认真的。他吓得踢来踢去、双手抓着床单就开始嚎叫：“你不能那么干！”

Curtis翻了个白眼，TJ大概早忘了他们两年前就结婚了，这是Curtis光明正大的权力，就算是国王和教宗都无从反驳。他压根懒得理TJ，只是用力把他的腿掰开。这还是他头一回见到TJ的躶体，TJ身上到处都又软又白，被Curtis印下了好几个手印，屁股被马车里那段搞得又红又肿，臀缝中间那处在幽暗的灯光下看起来一片朦胧，隐约闪着一点水光。Curtis忍不住想要是在这儿的是Jack不知道又会是什么光景：重视体面的王子肯定不会放任自己这样狼狈，哭得一脸鼻涕眼泪的。他一手按着TJ，想着Jack脸上那种做作得恰到好处的风情，另一只手撸上了自己的阴茎。TJ被吓傻了，小心翼翼回头，透过自己肩膀看到Curtis正跪在身后打手枪，他看了一眼Curtis手指间露出来的那玩意，马上转头闭上眼睛继续开哭——那玩意那么大、怎么可能捅得进来？他小声地哭、上气不接下气地说：“你别碰我，肯定疼死了。”

“你不老实就会更疼。”Curtis没好气地说，自己都佩服自己对着TJ这样一张哭丧脸居然还硬了起来——TJ很好闻，发情期越来越近，他本身的味道已经一点一点渗透了这个房间，融掉了原本Curtis自己留下来的气息。他低头舔上了TJ的肩膀，牙齿压上细白的皮肤、差一点就要穿透。TJ被他压得一哽，躲又没处躲，又怕Curtis真的咬他，干脆抓了个枕头把自己的脑袋扣了起来。Curtis又好气又好笑，懒得去管他，掰开TJ的皮肤，舔湿了食指捅了进去。  
TJ嚎叫了一声，整个人又蔫了，在Curtis身下哆嗦个不停：“疼……疼死了，你干嘛……滚开啊……”

Curtis气坏了，沉着脸反而把手指又往里进得深了一些。TJ的身体倒是比他适应得好多了，小洞里头又软又热，一点一点为Curtis的手指张开、把它牢牢包裹住。Curtis转了转手指，TJ又夸张地嚎叫起来，可Curtis能感觉到他里面已经开始分泌滑腻的体液——任何一个发情期的Omega都会享受这事儿的，他根本不用理会TJ、操到他闭嘴就行了。他又往里面加了一根手指开始剪动，TJ还在干嚎，渐渐地嚎叫声里带了一点异样、加了一点气声和喘息，Curtis就知道他肯定是觉得舒服了。TJ的味道一下子变得浓厚极了，小洞里滴出水来，黏糊糊地糊满了他的大腿和Curtis的床单。Curtis继续用手指操他，另一只手沾着他流出来的水摸到他脸上，在他耳边说：“你看，这不是挺好的吗？”

“脏……脏死了……”TJ喘着气，在Curtis的枕头上蹭了好几下，嘴唇湿漉漉的，微微张开，Curtis干脆把手指头捅了进去，玩着他那两片柔软的红嘴唇，想着它们覆盖在自己的阴茎上又会是个什么光景。TJ干呕了几声，倒也不真觉得自己的体液恶心，就是不甘愿让Curtis就这么得逞。他想说什么，嘴巴里堵了Curtis的手指，一个字儿都说不出来，脑袋又被身后灵巧的手指操得晕晕乎乎的，只好像条虫子一样在Curtis床上扭来扭去，一点也不优雅迷人。眼泪鼻涕一起流的间隙TJ忍不住想要是Jack来了，肯定比自己体面好看得多。他正分神呢，Curtis把三根手指一起操了进来。TJ哽咽了一声，也不觉得疼，只是胀得厉害、想要更多却又不知道到底该要点什么。他觉得自己像锅热奶油，被Curtis搅来搅去，从里到外都要化开了。迷迷糊糊中Curtis把他翻了过来，一只手拍了拍他肉呼呼的脸，另一只手把他的两条腿都架到了肩膀上。TJ这才发现Curtis不知道什么时候脱得一丝不挂，一身精壮的肌肉覆盖着一层薄汗，还有几条伤疤，却漂亮极了。他盯着Curtis完全成熟的身体走神了，羡慕地咽着口水，直到Curtis两只手握紧了他的屁股、不管不顾地一口气将阴茎整个捅进了他。

TJ毫无体统地嚎起来、简直像是杀猪现场，两条腿被Curtis架着、仍不老实地踢来踢去，差点踢到Curtis脑袋，哭得一塌糊涂：“你……呃……你快出去……疼……Jack……Jack……”

Curtis不知道TJ的脑子是怎么长的，怎么在这个当口叫起Jack来了，他只知道自己的阴茎被TJ软绵绵湿漉漉的后穴包裹着，舒服极了。TJ太紧了，刚才那点戏弄也不够把他完全打开，但Curtis就这么操进了他、强迫他完全接纳了自己。他一点也不担心TJ的鬼哭狼嚎，Omega们天生该做这事，第一次疼一点，以后他就会哭着求自己操了。他不想看TJ那张狼狈的小脸，索性压下去、把脸埋进TJ的脖子，咬着他肿胀的腺体，腰部用力把阴茎向外拔。TJ的身体紧紧吸附着他，嘴巴上喊痛，屁股却不自觉地迎合他，让Curtis觉得有点好笑。他用力又操进来，从TJ那儿逼出更多的叫喊和呻吟。Curtis也不理会，管自操动起来，除了TJ的喊叫，屋子里就是Curtis低沉的喘息声和他操着TJ那个小洞搞出来的水声。TJ又痛又委屈，腰快断了，后面被Curtis搞得酸麻胀痛，什么感觉都有。就算是个不受重视的王子，他也没经受过这种委屈，一边被操一边哭个不停，一边把所有人从他爸爸到Jack、到Curtis都数落了个遍。Curtis被他哭烦了，干脆一只手捂住他的嘴巴，另一只手按住他的腰操得更用力、更深，想要把他完全顶开。一时房间里只剩下了喘息声和TJ的哽咽声，Curtis这才觉得畅快了。TJ的身体又紧又热，湿漉漉地粘着他，被他完全操开、成为他一个人的专属领地，这感觉非常美妙，他低头看着TJ泪水模糊的眼睛，一时也分不出被自己干得直哭的是TJ还是Jack。他松开了手，低头咬上了TJ的嘴唇。TJ的嘴唇很软，很甜蜜，被他亲时还在颤抖，他含住了TJ的舌头吸吮。TJ尝起来非常甜、非常软，傻乎乎的也不知道要回吻，只是一味哭。这事情上Jack就老练得多了——Curtis倒也不是十分确定，毕竟他就亲过Jack一次。

TJ还在哭，起先是因为疼，后来Curtis把他操开了、操得他有了感觉，他反而觉得委屈，哭得更厉害了。他不是长子，又是个Omega，王位肯定没份，他也从没想过。可他也没想过要这个，他从小就很怕Curtis——王宫里的孩子都怕Curtis，Curtis看起来太凶了，关于他在战场上的故事流传得很广，个个都能吓哭小孩子。TJ就是想不通为什么Curtis和Jack明明互相喜欢（他见过哥哥亲Curtis，Jack可不能抵赖），为什么自己要被搅在他们两人之间。他被操得很舒服，可心里却又气又恨，Curtis来亲他他也不反抗，傻乎乎地张嘴让Curtis含住自己的舌头，也没想到要咬。Curtis把他抱紧了，钢铁一样的手臂钳得TJ几乎没法呼吸，下身又快又狠地操他，操得TJ整个人都失去了平衡、被Curtis撞得向上滑，好几次都撞上了床头冰冷的金属。Curtis好像也觉得他这样子有点可怜，一只手搂住了TJ的脑袋，放缓了节奏，更深地碾进去、顶开TJ身体里面更深处的入口。第二次被打开TJ就哭得更凶了，狠狠咬了Curtis一口，咬下去又后悔了，不敢抬头看Curtis。Curtis觉得好笑，他什么伤没受过，TJ这点伤害倒像是被小猫舔手指头，半点威胁都谈不上。他耐着性子操他、阴茎顶端反复顶着那条湿漉漉的口子直到TJ不情不愿地让他进去。

Curtis感觉到对方体内深处更滑、更热的液体淌了出来，他知道那是TJ的血，他的手指梳理着TJ乱七八糟的头发，缓了缓，让TJ适应。TJ已经哭不出声了，愣愣地看着天花板上的吊灯，眼泪倒仍旧气势汹汹地往下流，Curtis都好奇他怎么还没脱水。这会儿的感觉比一开始更好，TJ身体里头更热更滑，吸着Curtis的阴茎，像要把他彻底榨干。他又冲刺了几次，最后终于射了出来、全射在TJ里头，然后就躺在他身上喘息。

TJ躺在那儿，身体还是暖的，却一动也不动。Curtis也懒得动，干脆搂住他翻了个身，拉过了一条毯子把两个人都裹住。TJ这才反应过来，挣扎着想要起来，Curtis按住他的腰：“别动。”TJ不听话，连滚带爬下了床，屁股、大腿上都是他流出来的体液、Curtis射进去的东西和血。Curtis躺在床上困惑地看着TJ，TJ则一边擦眼泪一边手忙脚乱地穿衣服。

“回到床上来。”Curtis说，TJ理都不理，只是抹了把眼泪。裤子早就扯破了，勉强还能套上，TJ连衬衫都没穿，裹上外套就跑出了房间，留下Curtis一个人，他愣了一会儿，干脆也下了床往TJ的房间跑。TJ连门都没关，整个人缩在床上、被子盖过头，仿佛受了天大的委屈一样。Curtis还以为他会惊天动地地大哭大闹，他把被子拉开，看到TJ红着脸缩在床上，香得让他头皮发麻的气味一下子爆发、卷住了Curtis，让他一动都不能动。

TJ发情了，就在刚才、被他操得发情了。


	2. Chapter 2

TJ的房间从没有动过，保留得好好的，仆人每天来将这里打扫得一尘不染，等着这个任性的王子不知道哪天跑回来，或者更糟糕，被赶回来。Jack站在TJ的房门前，一脚踢开门走进去，望着床上高高隆起的被子，慢条斯理地脱下了手上织着暗纹的白手套。

“Thomas。”他轻声说，推了推滚成一团的弟弟。TJ睡得迷迷糊糊的，掀开被子看着Jack，脸上都是压出来的印子和口水。Jack想翻白眼，总算忍住了：“起来，简直不像话。”

TJ老老实实地坐起来，Jack是唯一叫他大名的人，且只有生气时才这么叫，他从不惹Jack生气，小时候惹Jack生气就意味着没人陪他玩了，后来也就成了习惯。Jack盯着这个没出息的弟弟，耐着性子问：“你突然回来干什么？Curtis把你赶回来了？”

TJ气呼呼地不想说话：Curtis当然没赶他，是他自己呆不下去了。他被Curtis在房间里整整干了一个星期，吃的用的都是佣人端上去的，他要是还有脸回去、有脸面对Curtis才见鬼。TJ心虚地拉了一下睡衣，不知道身上的印子还剩下多少、又被Jack看见了多少。再怎么掩饰也没用，Curtis在他脖子腺体上留下来的牙印还没长全，谁都能一眼看出他刚被标记了。他厚着脸皮往Jack身上靠，脸上摆出一个讨人喜欢的笑：“见到你真高兴。”

可惜他面对的是Jack，Jack总能看透他，不管什么事都瞒不过。他推开TJ、顺势把他从床上拉下来：“Curtis来接你了，晚上他要和我们一起吃饭，完事后就跟他回去。”

TJ哭丧着脸想要说不，他怕得要命，要是回去了肯定又要被干——疼死了，他的屁股疼到现在，就算中间爽过几次，归根结底还是疼的时候多，一点也不划算。他想不通干嘛人们一谈到这档子事儿就讳莫如深神秘莫测，这根本没有半点乐趣，从头到尾都是他在受罪。可他脸皮再厚也无法对孪生哥哥说出“我不想回家被我的Alpha操”这样的话，他怕Jack用手杖抽他的脸。他坐在床上哼唧，看着Jack指挥佣人给自己梳头发、换衣服，眼珠转来转去，想着能使个什么花招溜出去、最好躲得离Curtis远远的。可惜Jack把他盯得牢牢的，把他弄得齐整光鲜之后就压着他往餐厅走。TJ一路都在和Jack闹别扭，就是没胆子拔脚跑开。兄弟两个一步一步蹭到宴会厅，长桌早就铺好了，老国王和Curtis在壁炉边聊天。Curtis是按照规矩穿戴礼服来的，整套的大礼服和闪耀的徽章衬得他迷人极了。TJ望着他看了好一会儿，完全忘记了自己遭的“罪”，等到Curtis瞪过来时才心虚地低下脑袋，还抬手抓乱了Jack好不容易给他整理好的头发。Curtis向两个王子请安问好，TJ再没用也是个王子，他在外面总会顾及礼数的。

这顿饭是TJ平生吃过的最无聊的一顿，他听着其他三个人谈论政治、谈论天气、谈论军事，眼珠子在菜肴和装饰乃至餐具上转来转去，想的都是“这个挺好吃”“那个太恶心了”还有“待会儿能溜出去吗？”，插不上话、也压根不想加入“大人的对话”。等到宴会结束、Jack驾着他出门时他还妄想Jack能拯救自己，可Jack一手拉着他，看都不看他的脸就把他往外推，TJ伤心极了，低头撅着嘴，老老实实上了马车。Curtis没立刻上来，TJ想他大概有话要和Jack说，他们俩总是有很多秘密要说的，TJ就想不通Jack干嘛不老老实实和Curtis结婚，他觉得自己简直倒霉到了极点，干脆趴着马车窗往外看。Jack的确是在和Curtis讲话，两个人站得远远的，Jack身姿笔挺，从上到下都精致到了极点，TJ身上才换上的衣服却又被他自己弄乱了。他看着月光下双生哥哥的身影，在心里比了一下，也明白为什么Curtis会更喜欢Jack一些：就算再相似的东西也会有细微的差距，人总是本能地喜爱更好的那个罢了。他撇撇嘴，安慰自己这也不是自己的错，却忍不住还是难受。这可比屁股疼要难忍得多了，他宁愿屁股疼也不想心里难受。

但Jack和Curtis之间并没有TJ想的那种气氛，至少现在没有，甚至他们俩此刻有点针锋相对。

“我该说恭喜吗？”Jack微微笑着，睫毛一颤一颤的，破坏了他若无其事的伪装。Curtis看着他这点精心的做作，觉得好笑又烦闷：“我觉得你并不高兴。”

Jack的手无意识地摸上了自己的脖子——那儿的皮肤细白光滑，没有任何一个Alpha标记过，以后也不会有。他咬了一下嘴唇，委屈的样子很像TJ，Curtis以往总是觉得TJ像Jack，现在却忽然觉得他们之间原本也没有分得那么清楚。

“再会了，王子殿下。”Curtis不想和Jack多话，转身往马车的方向走。临上车前回头看了一眼，Jack还在原地站着，月光下雪白的脸显得朦朦胧胧的，看不清楚脸上什么表情。

Curtis头也不回地上了车，车里头很暖和，他坐下来后才发现TJ已经扒着车窗睡着了。Curtis无奈地叹了口气，敲了敲车厢，马车平稳地启动，驶离了安静的宫殿、把Jack孤孤单单的影子抛在了后头。


	3. Chapter 3

Jack看着Curtis的马车远去，在一众侍卫和仆人的簇拥下慢慢回了自己的宫殿。这片侧翼本来是和TJ共用的，TJ结婚后除了他的房间原样保留，剩下的空间就都是Jack的了。

Jack绝不想承认自己在嫉妒TJ，生为王子整日碌碌无为有什么值得Jack嫉妒的呢？可TJ这样懵懵懂懂的傻瓜居然什么都有了，还带着Alpha崭新的咬痕傻乎乎地回来，像只受惊的小鸵鸟一样把自己埋进自己的小世界，仿佛这样他那点天真的烦恼和痛苦就不复存在了。Jack没忘记是自己逼TJ结婚的，可他有什么错？他心底深埋着的欲念蠢蠢欲动，他知道自己贪心，他什么都想要，想要王位、想要Curtis听他的话、想要所有人都被他摆弄在手掌心里。王子不就该这样吗？让他像TJ那样浑浑噩噩地生活，想到了就可怕。要是能彻底摆脱Curtis就好了，Jack忿然想，好像这一切都是Curtis的错似的。

他和TJ都是听着Curtis的故事长大的，不像TJ那个傻瓜，Jack从来不怕Curtis。Curtis蓝色的眼睛、浓密的胡子、结实的身体和伤疤Jack都想要。可Curtis之于Jack就像是裹在毒药里的糖果，决不能伸手索取。身为Omega要继承王位就得拒绝所有Alpha的求婚，这点Jack心知肚明，Curtis再好也抵不上王位，况且Curtis又不是真那么喜欢他。看他和TJ多好，Jack独自躺在床上想，闭上眼睛就看到Curtis搂着傻乎乎的TJ对他笑。他索性睁大眼睛想着政务、想着打猎、想着所有他不想做却必须一一料理的琐事，把Curtis的脸屏蔽到脑子外头，好像那样就能解决他的问题了。他明知道这和TJ的行为没什么两样，却也懒得管自己，就这么胡思乱想直到睡着。

TJ醒来时马车已经到家了，再不情愿这里也是他的家，他揉着眼睛偷看Curtis的脸色，Curtis就只是平平淡淡地说了句“下车”，就先下去大步往房子里走。TJ赶紧跟上他，可他身量比Curtis小、赶不上Curtis的步子，屁股后头又疼得要命，只能狼狈不堪地跟着Curtis。Curtis好像注意到了，回头来疑惑地看着TJ，TJ立刻站直了，对他笑笑，装得若无其事地往屋子里走。他可不想给Curtis看到这些，他丢够脸了、不记得多少次哭着求Curtis别操了或者操得更用力些，这会儿光看着Curtis的脸他都双脚发软。Curtis想了想，过来一把拉住TJ、像抱孩子那样把他抱起来往自己的房间走。TJ吓呆了，他轻得很，Curtis抱着他像是抱着一只软绵绵的小狗。他把TJ一路带回自己的房间扔上床，TJ还想跑，Curtis一脚把门踹上：“你的房间拆了，你就睡这儿。”

TJ委屈地眨着眼睛：“你的床太硬了，你还打呼。”

Curtis真想揍他，不过他克制住了自己的脾气，把床头摆着的罐子拿出来：“脱裤子。”

TJ脸都吓白了：“不行！绝对不行！”他双手紧紧抓住自己的裤子、生怕Curtis再来用强：“你再操下去真的要坏了！”

一个王子哪儿学来的这些粗话？Curtis想，忍不住笑——TJ真是傻得可以：“谁要操你？疼的话自己上药。”他把罐子摆到TJ眼前，拧开、怕他不相信似地挖出一小块药膏放到TJ鼻子底下：“抹上就不疼了。”

TJ闻了闻，犹犹豫豫地把罐子拿过来，依旧不肯相信Curtis，自己提着裤子溜进盥洗室，还把门给锁了。Curtis简直不知道是该笑话他蠢还是生气，就好像这房子里有哪栋门能拦住自己一样。发情期一过，没了那点本性上的吸引，TJ又变成了那个让人欲望全无的孩子。Curtis想不懂这家伙长着Jack的脸，怎么就没学会半点Jack的风情。不过Curtis觉得TJ这样倒也挺可爱，没心没肺，从不晓得添麻烦，有的吃有得玩就满足了，发情期时也很乖巧顺从，对他来说真是再好不过。TJ磨蹭了很久，总算从盥洗室出来了，Curtis也不知道他用没用那个药膏，他懒得管，反正今天晚上他没有兴致，就只是拍了拍自己身边空着的床位：“睡觉。”

TJ哭丧着脸爬上Curtis硬得要死的床，想着幸好上礼拜是在自己屋子里做的，要不这会儿他肯定已经瘫痪了。Curtis光着上身，像是不怕冷，毯子只盖到腰，TJ借着一点灯光看着他精壮的身体上那些伤疤，想问它们的来历又不敢。朦胧睡着前他只问了一句：“别拆我的屋子，求你了。”

他觉得Curtis好像笑了、还好像摸了摸他的头发，但他太困了，立刻就陷入了梦境，自然也就忘记了Curtis这点难得展现出来的温柔。


	4. Chapter 4

TJ 做了个梦，他和Jack两个人呆在花园里，花园里的景色很陌生，但Jack在他身边，靠着Jack稍削瘦的身体他就不会害怕了。梦里的Jack比平时温柔多了，一颗一颗把手里的葡萄塞进TJ嘴里。TJ黏糊糊地依偎着Jack，双手在哥哥背上摸来摸去，半梦半醒之间说着满是孩子气的话。Jack的一只手滑到他的肚子上轻轻按了按，笑着掐了一把。TJ醒了，发现自己整个人都趴在Curtis身上，两只手抱着Curtis不肯松开，嘴唇贴着他赤裸的胸口，从Curtis胸前那块闪着水光的皮肤来看自己似乎已经流了很大一摊口水。TJ吓了一跳，又觉得非常丢脸，他小心翼翼坐起来，不敢抬头看Curtis的脸。Curtis当然早就醒了，耐着性子给TJ当枕头，这才终于坐起来活动被TJ压得酸麻的上半身：“你可真沉。”

其实TJ轻得像小狗一样，Curtis是故意那么说的——他觉得TJ露出的那种被嫌弃沮丧表情有点可爱。他想去捏TJ圆圆的脸颊和下巴，甚至想他们的孩子会不会长着TJ这样的眼睛和脸蛋。他想要个继承人，然后想要几个女儿，Alpha或Omega都没关系，女孩儿要是长着TJ这样的小圆脸肯定非常可爱。意识到自己想得有点远，Curtis尴尬地咳嗽了一声，依旧板着脸。TJ还在床上不动弹，Curtis瞪着他：“不想起床？”

“……没衣服穿……”TJ瘪瘪嘴，看着睡前脱下来的衣服。王子养尊处优惯了，穿过的衣服在没收拾之前绝不穿第二次，Curtis想要是把TJ扔进军营里他肯定一秒钟都活不下去了。他拉了床前的摇铃，佣人们端着早餐和换洗的衣服陆续进来，三个人围着TJ替他收拾。他们都知道Curtis的脾气，没人敢在早上打扰他，都只是围着TJ做这做那。TJ也就老老实实让这些人给自己擦脸、梳头发、换衣服。等他重新变得体面了，Curtis还只穿着一条睡裤，他一直在看佣人给TJ换衣服。他们给TJ穿了一件有点大的罩衫，质地很薄，隐约能看出少年人独特的身形来。紧身的裤子包裹着他又圆又翘的屁股，两条细长的腿晃来晃去，一刻也不肯安分。Curtis一直盯着他看，耐着性子等到TJ穿戴整齐了才挥了挥手。佣人们安静地退出去、关上了门。TJ看着Curtis站起来一步一步走向自己，在他眼睛里看到了熟悉的眼神。

狼在狩猎时的眼神。

TJ就是再傻也知道Curtis想干什么，他张开嘴巴，一个字也说不出来，只好结结巴巴地嘟囔：“不、不行……”

“闭嘴。”Curtis抓住他翻转过来，用力按住他的背、把他按到床边的圆桌上，另一只手伸下去稍微提起他的下半身，把自己嵌进他双腿之间。看他穿衣服时Curtis就硬了，他把TJ按在桌子上、双脚悬空，让他跑不了，然后弯腰去吻他的脖子。咬痕已经愈合，Curtis的味道和他的完美地融合在一起，谁都知道这个Omega从此就属于Curtis了。TJ狼狈地抓着圆桌，一动也不能动，吓得几乎要哭出来：“真的疼……”他哭丧着脸摆出最可怜的表情，可惜有点做得过了头，看起来不免有些假。Curtis当然识破了他这点小伪装：“别装了。”他说，心想TJ也算是Jack的弟弟了，扮可怜这方面多少有几分相似：“你知道你喜欢的。”他把TJ的裤子拉下来、用膝盖顶下去，露出两片雪白的臀肉，手指硬挤进去：后面是有一点肿，但并不严重。年轻的肉体在乐趣方面是不会吝啬的，早已食髓知味、在Curtis的手指下张开，慢慢泌出湿滑的液体来。TJ羞耻极了，双手抓着圆桌粗钝的边缘，Curtis咬了咬他泛红的耳朵，把他的下半身又抬高了一些、扶着自己的阴茎就顶了进去。

操TJ的感觉舒服极了，阴茎被又紧又热的小洞紧紧裹着，里头湿漉漉的吸附着他的顶端，Curtis深吸了口气，TJ那结合过的味道恰到好处地刺激了他的欲望，他开始了又快又狠的律动，TJ跟不上他的节奏，整个人被顶得滑来滑去、差点把整张桌子都掀翻了。他闭着眼睛干嚎，眼泪是没有的，只是在Curtis撞进来时大喊“太深了！”“疼”，Curtis才不理他，只管操他那个不停流水的小洞。TJ发现装哭一点用都没有，只好在心里数数、希望Curtis能快点完事。他看着桌子上摆着的早饭饿得口水都要留出来了，可Curtis还抓着他的屁股又揉又捏、烙铁一样的阴茎不停地往他身体里面捅。TJ干脆叫唤了两声，不知道要是自己装得舒服点Curtis能不能快点结束。Curtis听着TJ那几声半真半假、装模作样的叫床声差点笑出来，他把TJ的两条腿分得更开好让自己进得更深。从背后不太容易干进他里面那个口子，Curtis用阴茎顶着TJ的身体，在他里面律动，想让TJ也快活起来，免得自己好像在奸尸一样无趣。他还没顶进TJ里面，就看到TJ一只手偷偷摸摸去抓餐盘里切成小块的苹果含进嘴里，肚子也配合地咕咕响了起来。Curtis登时兴致全无，叹了口气，抽出自己的阴茎、拉上裤子，大步走进了浴室。

TJ哼哼唧唧爬起来，知道Curtis暂时不会来折腾自己了。屁股里头又涨又痛，他只好斜着身体坐下来吃已经半冷的早饭。事情搞成这样TJ多少有些心虚，但他又觉得反正Curtis也只不过是拿自己当Jack的替身，替身好不好有什么关系呢？

我又不喜欢他，TJ心里想，狠狠咬了一口苹果。


	5. Chapter 5

再次见到Jack已经是将近一个月之后。

整整一个月他都在自己的地盘上，不过倒是不常看到TJ。TJ总躲着他，晚上睡在一起也总是哭丧着脸仿佛Curtis随时会把他生吞活剥。Curtis不常和他做爱，一个是TJ对这事完全不热衷，另一方面Curtis对着那张圆嘟嘟的脸也多少有点提不起兴致。TJ孩子气太重，Curtis想保护他、照顾他、管教他，却想不到要去爱他，他脑海里也压根没有这么浪漫的概念，于是干脆一切顺其自然。在Curtis看来，位高权重的好处就是除非必须，否则不需要到处露脸。但再怎么没有兴趣，既然和TJ结了婚，Curtis也就名正言顺成了王室成员，有一些仪式还是不得不参加的，就比如现在，他和TJ两个人坐在礼堂（他们当初也是在这个礼堂结的婚）前排的椅子上，看着眼前这场严肃古板的仪式。

Jack穿着一身漆黑的衣服，衣服剪裁精良、腰身和袖口都很窄，非常凸显他匀称的身段。一个Omega穿成这样要么意味着他的Alpha已经死去，要么就是终身不结合。Jack想要王位想得发疯，可不管他如何证明自己的优秀，在他那老而不死的父亲眼里看来，一个Omega就是不够好，哪怕是毫无血缘关系的Curtis也比Jack强些。Jack不知道花了多少心机才说服老国王接受自己的建议：宣誓终身不婚、不结合、不臣服于任何一个Alpha，这样他至少会是一个独立的人，无需听从Alpha们的命令。这种仪式非常古老，现在极少有人这样做，Jack也是迫不得已才想出了这个点子。此刻他跪在礼坛前，他和TJ的父亲、病得奄奄一息的老国王将圣水滴在他头顶，王室的祭司们轮番吟唱着陈腐的祝歌，Jack脸上那种孤注一掷的严肃表情和这古板可笑的典礼倒是非常相称。

TJ打了个哈欠，又心虚地盖住了嘴巴，左右看了看，发现没人注意他，才又惬意地小幅度伸展了一下身体。Curtis瞥了他一眼，TJ毫无自觉，自顾自地开始玩手上戴着的戒指：印着Curtis家徽的婚戒，他王子的印章戒指，还有一堆乱七八糟他觉得好玩就戴上去的东西，总算克制着没弄出什么声音来。他知道这仪式对Jack很重要，倒也不敢给Jack添乱子。Curtis摇摇头，又把视线转回Jack身上。对于这样一个仪式来说，Jack身上的礼服十分讽刺地充满了诱惑，他的脸色是雪白的，半点表情也没有，仿佛已经成了一个符号、一个木偶，身为人的情感被压抑在那身黑漆漆的衣服下，让Curtis想把他层层剥开、看看他里面到底隐藏了什么，让自己这样念念不忘。Curtis从不羞于承认他对Jack有欲望、想占有征服他，这是每一个Alpha的天性，可他却不想成为Jack的棋子、陪他玩那些无聊的博弈游戏。和TJ结婚成了一个折中，TJ成了“第二好的”，像是个安慰的奖品：他有着和Jack那么相似的外表，个性却又全然不同，全无野心、听Curtis的话，又容易被Jack笼络，他成了两个人棋局中至关重要的一招，微妙地维持着平衡，却以为自己不过是枚微不足道的棋子。

冗长的仪式终于结束，接下来的是更加无聊的宴会，Curtis想带TJ回家，可TJ像所有年轻人一样喜欢热闹、喜欢舞会，出门前还特意可怜巴巴地问Curtis能不能至少让他多跳几支舞。Curtis不想扫TJ的兴，耐着性子带着他去了宴会，TJ像只出笼的兔子、蹦蹦跳跳地冲进了舞池，Curtis也就笑笑，趁着没人注意，溜进了TJ的旧房间。一个Alpha进入Omega的房间是被禁止的，可TJ已经和他结婚了，没人能对此说什么。这地方大概是整个宫殿里少数不会被人打扰的地方之一，Curtis无聊得很，只想好好休息一会儿，顺便也看看TJ长大的地方——他也许不那么爱TJ，但不意味着他不能去尝试，毕竟TJ也有讨人喜欢的时候，他们不讨厌彼此也算是个不错的开始。

TJ的旧房间倒比他在Curtis家的房间要整齐多了，很多地方意外地透着Jack的痕迹——想来TJ离开后定期打理这个房间的也就只有Jack了。Curtis在屋子中央那张软绵绵的床上坐了下来，床几乎将他吞没，他抱怨地哼了一声，想着怪不得TJ嫌自己的床硬。他觉得像是躺在棉花上，舒服得很，不知不觉就闭上了眼睛。当他醒来时四周一片黑暗，他不知道自己在这儿睡了多久。屋子里没有灯，窗帘也是掩着的，只有一丝月光从缝隙中透进来。Curtis意识到这屋子里还有别人——像是TJ，他坐起来，发现TJ坐在窗前的躺椅上看着他。Curtis从没见过TJ这样安静，他走过去在黑暗中摸了摸TJ的脸，TJ顺从地抬起了头。屋子里太暗了，Curtis只能恍惚看出TJ下颚的线条，他用拇指摸索着TJ光滑的皮肤，借着隐约的月光看着TJ的嘴唇。这对双胞胎除了眼睛就数嘴唇长得最美，Curtis用手指分开TJ的嘴唇，戏弄地伸进去，没想到TJ的舌头立刻卷上了他的手指。

Curtis很意外，他从没和TJ这么玩过，TJ在结婚前也没什么真正的经验（那些被他父亲容忍的胡闹算不得什么），在情事方面实在一窍不通，连最基本的取悦都做不到。可这会儿他却含住了Curtis的手指，带着一点怯意、带着一点渴望，足够点燃一个Alpha的欲火。Curtis吸了吸鼻子，了然地笑：“你又要发情了？”

TJ闻起来确实像是要发情的味道，却和上次有点微妙地不同。Curtis也说不上来，但也无暇多想，他解开了自己的裤子，半硬的阴茎抵上TJ的脸，滑进了他的嘴唇。TJ顺从地张开嘴吞入了他，Curtis很大，他没办法一下子将整个长度都吞下去，小声地喘息着、慢慢舔吮着含入口中的部分。Curtis的呼吸加快了，血液不受控地往下半身涌，阴茎在TJ嘴里变得更大、更硬。TJ舔得他很舒服，他开始奇怪怎么早没想到做这个，那张嘴又湿又热，舌头灵巧地围着他敏感的顶端打转、花样百出地刺激他。Curtis纳闷TJ怎么一下子懂了这么多，紧接着便被他的唇舌拉进了肉欲的漩涡。他的呼吸急促起来，不敢相信就要这样射在TJ嘴里，他的手抓住了TJ的头发往自己下身按、想要操得更深、像操他的小洞那样。

TJ发出了低沉的呻吟，像是呛到了，却并没有后退，而是顺从地被Curtis抓着、让他操自己的嘴。Curtis舒服极了，只顾挺身往对方嘴里操进去，他抓乱了TJ的头发，又抚上了TJ细白的脖子到处摸索，手指划过TJ耳垂后腺体的瞬间Curtis僵硬了，停下了操弄、把TJ从自己身上推开。

腺体那儿的皮肤光滑平整，根本没有自己留下来的咬痕。


	6. Chapter 6

TJ知道Curtis不高兴，他也知道为什么——Jack今天都那么公开表示不肯结婚了，他和Curtis之间仅有的那点可能性也没了，难怪Curtis在回家路上就一直阴沉着脸、看都不看自己。他再爱折腾也不敢在这个时候惹Curtis，Curtis说要回家他就乖乖跟着，还老老实实地在盥洗后回了Curtis的房间。

Curtis从盥洗室走出来，屋子里很暖和，他就只穿了一条非常薄的亵裤。TJ已经在自己的房间洗过澡了，坐在床上羡慕地看着他精壮的身体。Curtis在床边坐下，不知道为什么TJ忽然觉得Curtis有点可怜，他小心翼翼地坐到Curtis身边、肩膀挨上他小狗似地蹭了蹭：“要不……我和你做？这世界上就只有我和Jack长得最像了。”

Curtis瞪着他傻气十足的小脸，苦笑着摇摇头：“不，我不会把你当Jack的替身。”

当然啦，TJ黯然想，Jack可比自己好看多了——这世界就是这么不公平的，明明是双胞胎，可Jack就是处处把他比下去，Curtis怎么肯屈就？他的肩膀耷拉下去，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“就算我没那么好，至少也挺像嘛……”

Curtis忽然有点哭笑不得，他搞不清TJ的小脑袋瓜里装的都是什么，干脆不去回应他，直接把他按到床上亲他软软的脸蛋：“你说得对，你比Jack傻，”他亲了一下TJ的额头，“比他胖点，”他捏了一下TJ的脸，“比他脸皮厚，”他舔着TJ腺体上永久的咬痕标记，“比他……”他没再说下去，而是把手伸进了TJ的裤子、几下就把他的裤子拉掉了。TJ有点慌张，本能地想要把腿并拢，但Curtis按住了他的两条腿：“别动。”他用Alpha的命令口吻说，TJ僵硬地点了点头，脸颊涨红了。这还是Curtis第一次在他完全没发情的时候和他做，他多少有点慌张，又不想显得太狼狈，只好老老实实躺着任Curtis摆布。Curtis滑进他两腿之间，把他的裤子彻底剥下来随手扔到一旁。他抬头看了看TJ的脸，恰巧TJ也低头看着他，眼睛里闪着一点腼腆和好奇。Curtis笑着抓住他的大腿分开、让他两腿间那点隐秘完全暴露出来。TJ更不好意思了，伸出手想挡住，Curtis盯着他的目光里充满了掌控和欲望：“把手举高、抓住床头，没我允许不准动。”

TJ乖乖地抬手抓住了床头的柱子，一双眼睛还是怯生生地盯着Curtis，不安地咬了咬嘴唇，像是既害怕又满怀期望。Curtis忽然觉得TJ这种有点天真、有点笨拙的样子比Jack的挑逗更让他有兴致，他紧盯着TJ的眼睛，低头舔了舔TJ的小腹。Alpha无需屈尊服侍Omega，Curtis也只有在还年轻时这样做过，但这会儿他忽然想要和TJ这么干，无关情热期的本能又或是繁衍的冲动，他只是想好好尝尝这具漂亮的身体。他在TJ软软的小腹上舔出一条水线，舌尖下的皮肤温暖光滑，带着一点淡淡的香味，让Curtis心里发痒。被Jack撩拨起来的欲望像是野火一样旺盛——他推开了Jack，因为时间、地点都不对，况且他看不透Jack的用心。Curtis不做没把握的事情、不怎么喜欢冒险，他在战场上肯孤注一掷，但绝不肯做Jack手里的玩具。他推开Jack，拉好自己的裤子，头也不回就离开了那间屋子，他不知道Jack会怎么解决发情的问题，但他暂时不想和Jack有什么瓜葛。Curtis深知TJ和Jack是不同的，他会比较他们的区别，虽然并不真的很在意，但却也是第一次意识到虽然Jack有他诱惑人心的地方，TJ也有TJ的好处。他的嘴唇沿着TJ小腹一路下滑，避开性器、舔上了他的会阴。TJ好像有点吓得呆了，僵硬地躺着，瞪着一双大眼睛愣愣地看着Curtis，两只手倒是还老老实实地抓着床头。Curtis两只手握着他的屁股揉捏，把他腿间那个洞口揉开，紧跟着就亲了上去。他从没这么做过，这种行为被Alpha们认为是一种侮辱，只有地位比Omega低太多的Alpha才会这么做。可这会儿Curtis就想好好尝尝TJ的味道，从里到外、把他整个人都变成自己的。这种感情非常奇怪，他们已经结婚两年多了，在那之前也常见到，却从未对TJ产生过这样的心情。今天他心里那点火被Jack彻底撩拨起来，泼不灭浇不息，全都倾注到了TJ身上——Jack已经全无可能了，他做了一个非常决绝的选择，Curtis并不蠢，他不想做惹祸上身的事情，也不想给TJ加诸任何不公平。既然TJ没有要求其他情人，他觉得自己至少也该试着保持忠诚，再怎么说Jack都不会是个理想的情人。他闭着眼睛、把Jack穿着黑色礼服的样子和他舔弄自己的阴茎的灵巧舌头赶出自己的脑海，专心地品尝眼前的肉体：这感觉不坏，TJ的身体在他身下颤抖，又紧张又动情。那个窄小的入口起初闭得紧紧的，被Curtis用手指和舌尖一撩拨就慢慢顺服地打开了。Curtis用两根手指打开他，尽可能深地舔进去、用舌头操着他的小Omega。TJ很快就湿了，他这个年纪正该是对这种事热衷的时候，就算脑子里浑浑噩噩的，身体本能却不会说谎。他觉得下面被舔得很舒服，Curtis的手指和舌头很灵活，把他彻底打开、一点躲避的余地都没有，Curtis有力的手按着他的小腹，让他哪儿都去不了、只能老老实实躺在这张床上、专注地被Curtis操弄。TJ热极了，身体不由自主地扭来扭去，小腿被架上Curtis的肩膀，汗水打湿了皮肤，却让Omega的味道更加明显。Curtis明白他为什么会在黑暗中认错了人，双胞胎的气味本就接近，Jack又呆在TJ住过的屋子里，但他们毕竟还是不同的，TJ尝起来像团热乎乎的糖球，又软又甜，Jack则冷冰冰的，像是裹着层冰块的火焰。他觉得TJ已经够湿了，起身把他拉起来抱到自己腿上：“抱着我。”

TJ老实地照做了，双手刚环住Curtis的脖子，就被他整个人举起来、阴茎抵住身下的入口往下按。TJ叫了一声，那声音是软的，他被吓到了，但这次一点也不疼，他的身体像把剑鞘一样完美地包裹着Curtis的阴茎，把他整个都吃下去了。他觉得自己被填得满满的、下面很胀，Curtis顶得很深，几乎一下子就顶进了他里面更隐秘的小口子。TJ呜呜乱叫，舒服起来就什么都顾不上了——他还是第一次觉得被操不仅不疼，更是件很舒服的事情，简直想激动地大喊，又怕Curtis笑话他。Curtis一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手捏住他的脸，看着TJ湿漉漉的大眼睛，忍不住就亲了上去。他吻得很温柔，下面却顶弄得很用力，TJ被他操得完全没了平衡，只能紧紧搂着他强壮的身体，在Curtis嘴唇间大口大口地喘息。Curtis把他搂得很紧，比以往更深地进入他，那让TJ觉得他们之间忽然一下子变得亲密极了，他不知道Curtis有没有和Jack做过，但Curtis肯定有过不少情人，TJ忍不住分神想Curtis会这么对每一个人吗？还是说只有Jack是不一样的？他搂着Curtis硬邦邦的身体、在他怀里喘息，两只手犹犹豫豫地捧上了Curtis满是络腮胡子的脸。Curtis抬头看他的眼睛，看他一片潮红的脸颊，看他湿漉漉的嘴唇，嘴角微微翘起，露出了一个让TJ又爱又怕的笑，向后靠上了床头，松开了搂住TJ的手，在他屁股上打了一巴掌。这一巴掌有点重，TJ痛得一缩、里面把Curtis夹得非常舒服，他想再打一巴掌，可一眼就看到TJ雪白的屁股上留下来的掌印，也就不好意思再打下去，而是揉起了那两团软肉：“骑我。”

TJ被打得眼泪都要留出来了，委委屈屈地揉着屁股上的掌印，咬着嘴唇说：“我不会。”他坐在Curtis大腿上，两条腿分得很开，下面把Curtis整个含进去，紧紧地夹着他不动。

“像骑马那样。”Curtis耐心地说，一只手松松地环上TJ的阴茎——他从没仔细看过TJ这部分，Omega和Alpha的阴茎差异没那么明显，他握住了它、用可能会让TJ觉得舒服的方式刺激他的顶端，TJ的腰立刻就软了，几乎摔进Curtis怀里，下面也把他夹得更紧：“嗯……呜……”他湿漉漉的嘴唇贴上了Curtis的胸口，嘴巴里不知道呜咽着什么，Curtis慢慢摸着他的阴茎，又打了他一巴掌——比刚才轻一些。TJ直起腰，两只手撑着Curtis的小腹，慢慢地试着抬起腰再坐回去，他被Curtis操得很湿，甚至能听到体液摩擦的声音。TJ觉得羞耻极了，可含着Curtis的阴茎又让他觉得舒服，这种感觉新奇得很，初尝性爱快乐的身体不肯就此罢休，他先是慢慢地骑着Curtis，觉得自己可能做得还行后，就加快了一点节奏。Curtis不再摸他，而是扶住了他的腰，帮着他一起律动，每次TJ坐下来时他就向上顶进去，每一次都顶进TJ里面的口子，让TJ兴奋得呻吟出声。TJ简直从没尝过这种快活，他努力地配合Curtis的节奏和力度，想要把他更深地吞进去，简直舍不得让Curtis拔出来。他低着头，呻吟着，看着Curtis的脸，Curtis也看着他，两双眼睛彼此锁定，视线胶着在一起，TJ第一次意识到也许Curtis看的只是他，而不是透过他看着遥不可及的Jack。

“我、我想射……”TJ喘息着说，已经完全使不上力气、任由Curtis把他按在大腿上操干。Curtis喘着气，一言不发地直起身体他压倒在床上，把他的两条腿拉高，这姿势让他能更用力地干进去、让自己完全被那个湿热的入口紧紧包裹。这要是发情期他早就成结了，他低头咬TJ脖子上的标记，牙齿用力，让TJ感到疼痛，却并没有穿透他的皮肤（他还记得第一次咬上去时TJ哭得多惨，简直比第一次被他上哭得还可怜）。他射在TJ身体里，然后压着他喘息。TJ在被他再次压倒时就射出来了，小腹撒着精液，下面水流得一塌糊涂。这张床看上去是不能睡了，Curtis搂着TJ躺了一会儿，才想起这个问题，他抬起头，TJ竟然已经睡着了（也可能是被Curtis干得太爽直接昏过去了），他摇摇头，下床把TJ抱起来，想了想，往TJ的房间走。留着这个房间是个好主意，Curtis想，把熟睡的TJ放进柔软的床里，自己也爬上去搂住他睡下。

在闭上眼、进入睡眠之前，Curtis没有想Jack，他想的是和TJ对视那一刹那，TJ看他的目光。


	7. Chapter 7

Jack一个人呆在TJ的房间里，躺在那张躺椅上。被Curtis抛开后他几乎就没动过，只给自己拿了一条毯子裹上，平静地看着漆黑的房间。眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗之后，黑暗反而让他觉得安全了。他从未想过有这一天，Curtis总是他的，就算和TJ结了婚，只要Jack一个眼神，他就会望过来。现在Jack才知道自己这点信心有多么可笑，可归根结底他终归只有Curtis了。他身上裹着的毯子是TJ的，因为用的年头久了，已经有些破旧，和华丽的宫殿格格不入。TJ还小的时候只要找不到这条毯子或者Jack就会哭个不停，于是他们就好好地保留了这床毯子。当然现在他长大了，不需要这些东西，他有了Curtis，不再需要Jack这个哥哥了。Jack蜷缩在毯子下，浑身发冷、控制不住颤抖。他怕极了，也绝望极了，宴会后他的父亲把他叫到一边，他到现在都忘不掉老家伙眼里的恶毒神情。

Jack不知道自己是怎么漏算了这一步的，老不死的有私生子，他已经想到了合法的计划、让那个秘密抚养长大的Alpha能够继承王位。

“你有什么用呢？”老人用虚弱的声音轻蔑地说，“以前还以为你能帮我拉拢Curtis，结果TJ做得也不错啊。”

Jack诅咒自己的愚蠢，诅咒自己的轻信，现在他什么都没有了，连TJ都离开他身边了，等着他的下场就是一座空旷的修道院，说不定什么时候就会被老头子派人暗杀。他本可以抓住Curtis的，可他自己把Curtis推得远了，再没有挽回余地了。Jack怕极了，怕被报复，怕死，怕被算计，每一步他都走错，错得毫无转寰可能，他不知道该怎样才能活下去，又绝不能够死。他怎么甘心就这样放弃呢，他离那个金光闪耀的宝座只有一步之遥了，一个名不见经传的私生子怎么能够夺走他苦心筹划好的一切？Jack紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，直到尝到血的味道——Curtis不肯帮他，总还会有人的。他把TJ的毯子攥得紧紧的，瞪大了眼睛看着黑暗中的一切。

在朦胧睡去之际，他想着像TJ那样单纯的小脑瓜，日子不知会轻松多少。

TJ确实过得很轻松，他在Curtis的床上醒来时已经是正午了，他的肚子饿得咕咕叫，Curtis不在床上，身边的床铺是冷的。TJ揉着肚子爬起来，明明已经睡了这么久还是困得要命。他饿得连自己的手指都想咬，可房间里一点吃的都没有，他拼命拉床边的摇铃，平时很快就会有人进来伺候他，可今天他等了好一会儿都没人来。TJ不高兴地下了床，随便找了一件睡袍穿上走出卧室，发现佣人们都忙忙碌碌的，甚至顾不上给他行礼。Curtis一身猎装走过来，摸了摸TJ的脸：“穿衣服。”

“你要出门吗？”TJ傻乎乎地问。

“带着你。”Curtis连一个多余的词都懒得说，就好像他有多不想和TJ说话似的。但他摸了TJ的脸蛋、擦身而过的时候还亲了一下他睡得乱七八糟的头发，TJ也就不觉得他多么冷淡了。能出门玩总是高兴的，他忘了问要去哪里，就欢天喜地跑到自己房间去找出一堆衣服一件一件地换，最后穿了一套深蓝色的骑装，和Curtis那深灰色的衣服很相配。TJ对着镜子左看右看，觉得自己和Jack之间差距也没那么远，毕竟Jack本人不在，不和Jack比他觉得自己还是很看得过去的，于是高兴地摸了摸不怎么紧绷的脸蛋和肚子出门了。显然除了TJ之外，所有人都忙了一整个早上，马车队、骑队都已经齐备，TJ好奇地看着那些行李：“我们要去很远的地方吗？”

“也不是，”Curtis把他扶上马车，“只是出去住一阵，要变天了。”

TJ没没理会他话中的含义，也不问为什么，Curtis很高兴他不多话。其实TJ一上车就忙着吃马车里的点心，反正跟着Curtis他不会无聊，他才不关心要去哪里、为什么要在这个微妙的时候出门呢。Curtis不想参与Jack的烂摊子不代表他一点消息都没有，他已经隐约知道了Jack昨晚举止怪异的理由——今天一早他得到了一个消息，一个足以翻天覆地的消息，他知道Jack这算是下了一步烂棋，老头子临死之前彻底摆了他一道。Curtis不知道到此地步Jack还能有什么胜算，他懒得去介怀了，觉得还不如带TJ出去玩玩，躲躲风头。目的地不远，马车队傍晚也就到了，这是Curtis所有产业中距离王宫不远不近、恰到好处的一个地方，万一发生了什么事情不会波及到他，情势有变也来得及赶回去。庄园的状态很不错，全部安顿下来后已经很晚了，Curtis去马廊看他的马，路过厨房时意外地看到TJ坐在下人们的餐桌边和一个姑娘聊天。那姑娘很年轻，十七八岁的样子，身材丰满，有张小巧可爱的脸。TJ是背对着门的，Curtis看不到他的脸，只看到那个女孩脸上的神情：她看上去简直是被TJ迷住了。Curtis觉得有趣，悄悄绕道窗边继续往里面看，TJ吃着一块派，嘴角弄得都是奶油，还和那个女孩手舞足蹈地比划着什么，逗得她笑个不停。Curtis走进了房间，盯着那个女孩，对方好像被他吓坏了，站起来行了个礼，匆匆忙忙就跑了出去。TJ不满意地扭过头瞪着Curtis，手里的叉子还不停地往嘴里送派。

“你在干什么？”Curtis耐心问，TJ吃完了派才回答：“吃饭啊……这么长时间没吃饭我要饿死了。你吓跑了Tina，不然我还能多要点吃的。”

Curtis这才想起上午出发后只顾着赶路，确实没好好吃过东西。他不自然地“喔”了一声，在TJ身边坐下来，“你和她好像聊得很高兴。”

当然了，漂亮的女孩子多可爱，又不像你总是阴沉着一张脸，TJ心里如是想，却不敢说出来，只好心虚地干笑了几声，站起来把装着派的盘子放到橱柜边的水池里：“我吃饱了，要回去睡觉了，你要去哪儿？”

Curtis盯着TJ的脸，改变了主意——那些马可以等到明天早上。他走过去抓住TJ的肩膀，在他来得及喊出声之前就把他抱起来举到肩膀上，毫无体统地把他一路扛回了自己的卧室。

他不喜欢看TJ和别人调情，就算是个Omega女孩也不行。


	8. Chapter 8

Jack觉得冷极了，手指都是冰凉的，他躺在床上看着黑暗中的天花板小口地喘息，他恨这种无力的感觉，四肢冰冷得要命，可身体里头却是热的，像有把火在烧，折磨得他片刻不得安宁。Jack知道自己马上又要发情了，发情期这些怪异的症状也是他憎恨自己身体的一个很大的原因。TJ这方面就比他正常得多，没有Jack这些怕冷怕热、痛到四肢抽搐的怪毛病。Jack躲在毯子下咬自己的手指，咬得手指上都是牙印，有的甚至已经开始渗血。夜还很长，Jack知道自己不能这样挺下去，他不想给人看到自己这模样，以前还能使唤一下TJ，现在TJ不在，他只能自己为自己打算了。他从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞到床边的柜子前坐下来找药草，可橱柜是空的，他忙着讨父亲的欢心、忙着拉拢Curtis，忙着干各种不着边际的事儿，却彻彻底底把这件大事给忘记了。Jack要是还有半点力气，简直想抽出那该死的柜子砸自己的脑袋。他的头疼得厉害，几乎没法思考了，呜咽着重新又爬回床上，把自己紧裹在毯子里，眼泪不争气地汪出来，可Jack和自己赌气、憋得浑身发抖，死活不肯哭。

窗边传来一两声响动，Jack已经烧得神志模糊了，勉强抬头打量：窗不知道什么时候被打开了，Jack意识到有人闯了进来，求生的本能胜过一切，他强迫自己坐起来，抓过床头摆着的一只花瓶，颤抖着打量着敞开的窗。月光透进来，窗边站着一个人，这个人似乎很意外Jack在这儿，一动不动地在阴影中站着。他的身形看起来熟悉极了，就连气味也很熟悉，Jack手一软，花瓶掉在铺着厚厚绒毯的地板上滚远了。

“Curtis……？”他的声音是颤抖的，浸透了渴求和欲望，这时候Jack才意识到自己骨子里有多么渴望Curtis——他把一切都放下、把自己拱手献上，可Curtis不但推开他、还带着TJ走得远远的。Jack一直以来自以为游刃有余，结果欲求故纵的游戏玩得过了火，猎人丢了猎物，反而成了盘上餐了。

那个人没出声，Jack认定了那是Curtis，还有谁会有这样的外表、敢在深夜偷溜进王子的寝室？他被欲火灼烧的脑子里早已经不剩半点理智，完全无暇细想Curtis为什么会从乡间回来出现在这里。他对着朦胧月光下那个影子伸出了手，声音甜得像是浸满了蜜糖：“Curtis……求你了。”

窗边的Alpha僵硬了一下，最终屈服于Jack身上散发出来的甜美的诱惑。没有哪一个成年的Alpha能抵御发情期Omega的召唤，他上了床、压住王子渴求的身体，双手尽情抚摸对方细滑的皮肤。Jack的两只手捧上了Alpha的脸，感觉和他从TJ那儿偷来的那个夜晚有些不同，Curtis的脸很光滑，头发似乎也修剪过了。可Jack无暇细想，他太想要放纵一下、忘记自己正遭受的一切了。如果可能他想要躲得远远的，忘掉他得不到的王位，忘掉他毫无希望的未来，忘掉被他舍弃的Curtis，但他做不到。Jack到死都不会忘记那顶王冠，那天生该是他的东西，他为什么要放弃？未来总是在他手里的，而Curtis，Curtis不正在他怀里么？Jack什么都不想去想了，让身体的本能接管一切，张开双腿紧紧缠住Alpha结实的身体。对方的嘴唇压着他的，亲吻变得亲密火辣，Jack觉得很舒服，可还不够，他想要更多，他摸索着扯掉对方的衣服，完全没有了半点仪态教养，像只野兽一样赤裸裸地索求。Alpha似乎和他同样急躁，一面咬着Jack的脖子，一面扯掉他身上本就乱七八糟的睡衣。他下面已经湿透了，Alpha没费多大力气就插进了两根手指。Jack甚至不觉得疼痛，快感似乎都集中到那一处，仿佛烟火般在他脑海里不断炸裂，他身上都是细密的汗珠，嘴唇颤抖着紧贴着Alpha的耳朵：“Curtis……Curtis……”他就那么一声声叫着对方的名字，仿佛那是一句祷文，一句祝词。他被进入了，撕裂的疼痛并没持续多久，快感很快压过一切，绵长、激烈，Jack觉得自己整个人都快燃烧起来了，他热得厉害，身体被对方顶得不停撞上墙头，嘴里叫着Curtis的名字。Alpha伸出一只手堵住了他的嘴，另一只手把他的大腿分得更开好进入得更深，火热的嘴唇贴上了Jack的耳朵，一个与Curtis低沉的嗓音完全不同的声音近乎轻佻地在他耳边说：“王子殿下，我没让你爽到吗？老喊我叔叔干嘛？”

Jack像是被冻住了，整个人都僵硬了下来，死去般一动不动。

他忘记了Curtis的侄子Johnny，从小在国外长大、最近才回来的，他和Curtis像极了，年龄差得也不太多，人们都说Curtis还没后嗣，Johnny是回来继承爵位和产业的。

Johnny似乎觉得Jack的反应很好玩，戳了戳他的脸：“呃，我说，你和他约好了还是怎么着？我是不是坏了你们的好事啊？”

Jack慌乱极了，对方的阴茎还深埋在他身体里挺动，理智一点一点回来，他推着Johnny，手足并用地挣扎。Johnny委屈地又挺了挺胯：“都这样了不如做完，你让我怎么停啊？”

Jack被操得喘息不止，咬着牙问：“你怎么会在我……呃……啊……房间里？”

“啊，我本来是和朋友们喝酒来着，”Johnny嬉笑着亲Jack的脸，完全无视Jack的躲闪，下面一下一下不紧不慢地撞着，发情期的Omega哪能拒绝这样挑逗似的操弄，“后来我们打赌看谁能偷到你房间里的王子权杖，我就来啦。哪知道你都这样了，这是你邀请我的，可不能怪我。”

Jack气得发昏，恨自己居然蠢到就这么让Johnny上了他的床。到了这个地步反抗似乎确实一点意义都没有，发情期总是要熬过去的，Johnny还年轻、至少应该比Curtis好对付。他侧过头去不肯和Johnny亲吻，脸埋进毯子里，不去想眼下发生的一切，任Johnny有些粗暴地操他——再怎么愤怒，身体上的反应还是无法阻止的，Jack被Johnny弄得舒服极了，甚至想要把他的东西吞得更深、让他标记自己。他拼了最后一点理智咬住了Johnny的肩膀：“你敢标记我，我就宰了你。”

Johnny笑了，满不在乎地摸着Jack光滑的皮肤：“我才不会，你都发誓不结婚了，我标记你干嘛？不过我说，你是不是没和Curtis做过，怎么这么紧？”

Jack又生气又羞辱，咬住枕头任Johnny把他翻过去花样百出地操弄，抵死不肯再说一个字了。他甚至不知道这个晚上是怎么结束的，天亮之前Jack就把Johnny赶出了他的窗子，还把他脱下来的外套、衬衫、靴子一样一样丢出去，再用力关上窗。Johnny倒也识趣，老老实实地走了，留下Jack一个人，看着一片狼藉的床，恨不能一头撞死。他把床单扯下来丢进壁炉里烧掉，在满屋子的怪味中一头扎进浴室，把自己埋进冷水里。他冻得瑟瑟发抖，抱着自己的身体，看着身上的吻痕和指痕，终于气得哭了出来。

眼泪一滴一滴砸进冷水，Jack低下头，把脸也埋进水里，这样就好了，他想，我没哭，这不是我的眼泪。


	9. Chapter 9

Jack知道有什么事情不对头。

他过了一辈子提心吊胆的日子，习惯了胆战心惊小心翼翼、永远走在一层薄冰之上，快乐时不能尽兴，悲伤时不能尽哀，他甚至不被允许快乐或是悲伤，他是王子，背负着一个国家，而不只是他自己的哀怨情仇。人们在乎的是他光鲜靓丽的外表，在乎他能为这个国家带来什么、在乎他们能从他身上索取什么，没人在乎Jack的想法。Jack习惯了光芒后那一小片黑暗，比谁都适应得好，他觉得自己甚至能够嗅出霉运的味道。

那个霉运的名字叫做Johnny。

那一晚过后热潮立刻停止，Jack已经在心里暗叫不妙了，他喝了能找到的所有药水，希望事情不会朝最糟糕的方向发展，他不能向任何人求助，只能终日惶惶不安地躲在自己的寝殿里，甚至无心去对付他父亲的势力——这事情被发现他肯定性命不保，王位和小命之间Jack还是知道该如何选择的，何况他的性命本来就和王位紧密相连。Johnny倒是厚着脸皮来探望过他，Jack拒不接见，公平地说他不肯见任何人，所以这不是只针对Johnny。Johnny倒也不是很在乎，他刚回国，没有Curtis的管教，他有大把的时间用来玩乐，和王子殿下之间迷离的一夜不值得他留恋，他以为自己不过是王子殿下的一个消遣，可不知道迄今为止有幸爬上Jack的床、把小王子干得哭个不停的还真只有他Johnny一个人。

两周以后Jack终于被迫离开了巢穴，国王把那个私生子带回来了，宫里要举办欢迎宴会，还有各种演武，他在为这个私生子铺路。Jack不知道国王为什么要让自己出席这个场面——让他意识到自己有多么一败涂地、多么落魄吗？难道Jack还不够清楚这一点？幸运的TJ自然不用来“享受”这份耻辱，这都是属于Jack的。他眼睁睁看着那个私生子——没有名誉、没有地位的Alpha——走进王宫来，一步一步夺走了Jack的尊严，那家伙看上去和他们兄弟完全不像，有头刺眼的金发和强壮的体魄，却毫无风度体统，像个乡下牧羊少年一样傻乎乎地走向Jack，露出有好的微笑、试图拥抱这从未谋面的兄弟：“Jack，我能叫你Jack吗？”

David，私生子的名字，Jack脑子里反复地碾磨着这个名字和这过于诚恳的笑脸，巧妙地欠身行礼、躲开他的拥抱。拒绝Alpha的示好是失礼的，可Omega向Alpha行礼也是规矩，Jack做得让国王不满、却又无从挑剔。他只能僵硬着脸宣布宴会开场，David坐在他右手，一脸惶恐惊讶地看着眼前的场景，Jack坐在左边一声不吭，沉默地吃饭喝酒，腹诽这老不死找来的丢尽王室脸面的所谓继承人。

房间里人太多了，空气变得又湿又闷，Jack忽然瞥见了人群里Johnny的影子：他坐在代表着Curtis家的位置上，身边围了一群还未结婚的Omega，亲亲这个、搂搂那个，看起来十分快活。Jack抿了一下嘴唇，忽然觉得胸口闷得厉害，浓重的气味压得他透不过气了，叉子失手滑到地板上，国王诧异地扭头看着他，Jack脸色苍白，站起来微微欠身，快步离开了宴席。他跑出了会厅、喝退了几个想跟上他的仆人，他们也就识趣地让Jack一个人呆着，毕竟谁都知道David才是新宠。

Jack跑到露台上，夜晚新鲜的空气让他觉得好过了些，他扯开繁复的领结，跪在地板上大口喘息，汗水打湿了他的头发，他看上去狼狈极了，几乎像是热潮将至。但Jack并没有半点热潮的感觉，他只是觉得难受，却又不能分明说出哪里不舒服，他盯着地板上自己的冷汗汇成的那一小滩水渍，想着他偷偷喝掉的那些药草、Johnny潜进他卧室的那个夜晚。

Jack吓得几乎要昏过去了。

他不能让这事发生，他怎么会这么蠢呢？Jack的手指深陷进自己的肩膀，肉体上的疼痛比不过掠过他心头的恐惧，他会被烧死的，或者被斩首，他在神明面前发誓不会做这种事，转眼就搞出这么不体面的局面，老国王本就恨他、那肯让他如此破坏自己的面子？Jack简直是头自动送入狼口的羊，给了国王一个再好不过的理由除掉他。Jack觉得他的手脚都不听使唤了，他撑不住自己的身体，蜷缩起来怕得瑟瑟发抖。该怎么办呢，他慌乱的脑袋瓜飞快地转动着，却再想不出一个合适的点子来。先站起来，Jack对自己说，先站起来，这一切会好起来的，别怕。他的身体都在发抖，慢慢地从地板上爬起来，一转眼便看见Johnny站在露台边。这年轻人藏身黑影之中，只露出了半边身体，但Jack知道那是Johnny，他们算是结合过了，他认得自己Alpha的味道。在黑暗中Johnny看起来像极了Curtis，他向Jack走出了一步，脸露在月光之下，光滑的脸颊和过于年轻的深色立刻让他拜托了Curtis的影子：“你怎么了？要我叫人吗？”

Jack硬撑着站起来，抬手擦掉额头的汗珠：“我没事。你在这里干什么？”

Johnny挤了挤眼睛，像在调情，又似乎只是他的习惯动作：“哎呀，下面很无聊的，我看到你溜出来了，还以为这儿有什么好玩的。”

“回去，这儿不是你该来的地方。”Jack没好气地说，逼着自己迈开步子。擦身而过的瞬间Johnny抓住了他的手臂：“你真的没事吗？你脸色那么差，好像个死人。”他们靠得很近，Johnny的气息让Jack觉得舒服，他的心跳平静下来，而这也更证实了他的恐怖猜想。Jack的脸变得雪白，怕得有些神志恍惚了，直到Johnny凑近他、闻他脖子边的气味他才回过神来一把推开Johnny：“别碰我！”

Johnny吐吐舌头：“你也不用那么凶啊，王子殿下。”他叫Jack王子的音调里毫无恭敬可言，Jack觉得他看着自己像在看一个笑话。这事不能被任何人知道，就算是Johnny也不行，从Jack对他有限的了解来看这家伙根本就不是搞政治的料子，他的愚蠢和幼稚会害死自己的。Jack咬了一下嘴唇，左手偷偷掐着自己的大腿：“我失礼了，阁下，再会。”

他要逃出去，逃离这一切、逃得远远的，在老头子有机会派来医生打探他的底细之前，Jack必须给自己想一条安全的路子。


	10. Chapter 10

Jack走在下城区他绝不该出现的地方，一身黑衣、用斗篷把面庞遮挡得严严实实的。他不敢暴露自己，甚至不敢带随从，到处都是敌人的耳目，能溜出来已经很不容易了，更别提他要做的事情绝不能够让任何人知道。Jack小心翼翼地在肮脏的街道间穿梭，这地方他只在少不更事时偷偷带着TJ来过，那会儿四周有保镖跟着，尽管没人敢出来打扰两位王子的兴致，但至少Jack知道他们是安全的。现在Jack只是独身一人，任何一个盗贼、赌徒、恶棍都可能袭击他，让他毫无尊严、毫无荣誉地死在王城最肮脏最贫穷的街道上，可Jack别无选择了。他辨认出了那条巷子，环顾左右，看到没人在意自己，这才松了口气快步走进去。他要去的地方在小巷最尽头，破旧的木门年久失修，在朝雾中摇摇摆摆。Jack敏捷地闪进门里，屋子里没有点灯，王子殿下的眼睛显然不适应这比王宫的垃圾场还要肮脏的地方，他用斗篷紧捂住口鼻，从腰间摸出一个袋子丢到了桌子上。袋子沉重地砸上了木板，一条黑影从散发着恶臭的里间走出来，那几乎不像是个人类，更像魔鬼的化身。干枯的手指收走了了Jack丢下的钱袋，从小匣子里摸出了一个纸包丢给Jack。Jack抓住纸包塞进怀里，头也不回地冲出了房间。离天亮还有点时间，要是快点行动的话他还能来得及在天亮前赶回城堡里。Jack心慌意乱地跑着，忘记了这是下城区最危险的时刻，他可没那份心智刻意掩盖身份，即使全身上下被黑衣服、黑斗篷裹得严严实实，老练的无赖们一眼就能认出这都是昂贵的料子。已经有几个懒散的闲人跟上了他，Jack吓得头脑一片空白，一只手摸上了腰间藏着的短剑只是跑。心脏在他单薄的胸口下砰砰乱跳，他几乎喘不过气了，没命地往巷口冲。身后的脚步声越来越多、越来越杂乱，有至少四五个人追着他，嘴里说着下流的笑话，都想从这个明显要掩人耳目的贵族身上分点甜头。以往Jack连看都不会看一眼这些底层的渣滓，可这会儿他的命运竟然就取决于这些人并不存在的慈悲了。身后的脚步声已经很近了，一只手抓向了Jack、拉脱了他的斗篷，让他雪白的脸颊和红润的嘴唇都暴露在了晨曦之中。原本只是想着抢劫的无赖们窥见了Jack的面目，显然有了别的想头，他们把他团团围住、不怀好意地笑着接近，有一个人已经解开了腰带。

到了这份上Jack反而平静下来了——他怕得很，可至少他还能选择死。死是不体面的，可也比活受罪好些，他抽出了腰间的短剑，被那群人逼得步步后退，意外地撞上了另一个人的胸口。

不用回头他都知道是谁，Jack气急败坏地转身，看到Johnny睡眼惺忪地站在那儿打哈欠：“怎么回事？一大早的？”Johnny懒洋洋地说，蓝眼睛里可没有一点睡意，一只手握着自己的剑柄。没有哪个下城的流氓敢惹一个真正的Alpha骑士，他们彼此对视，恶狠狠地咒骂着离开了。Jack无心离会那些污言秽语，收起了短剑，惊魂未定地摸上了怀里的东西——还在，他略放了一点心。Johnny捡起Jack掉落的斗篷递给他：“你一个人跑到这里来干嘛？”

“不管你事。”斗篷沾了灰，Jack接过来抖了抖，慢条斯理重新把自己包裹好，他显得很平静，可Johnny没错过他抖个不停的手指：“这儿住的不是流氓就是犯人，你来找谁？”Johnny显然不知道什么叫拒绝，更不知道什么叫放弃，他固执地跟着Jack，像条忠心护主的猎犬一样。不得不承认有他在确实没人敢再来骚扰了，Jack不能不承这份情，他自然不会让Johnny知道真相，哪怕这真相和他息息相关：“你回来也有一阵子了，不去看Curtis吗？”

“我是傻瓜吗？他带着你弟弟去度假，我干嘛去打扰他们？再说了，乡下那么无聊，”Johnny笑嘻嘻地说，伸手抓住了Jack的斗篷，手指暧昧地抚摸着那精美的布料旋即放开，“哪有这儿乐子多？”

Jack一阵晕眩，街边秽物的气味让他难受得要死，他走不动了，腿软得像棉花，胸口突然涌起的闷胀感让他再也无法忍受，转头就干呕了起来。Johnny好心地替他拍背：“你真的没事吗？那天晚上你看起来也挺糟糕的。”

Jack一个字也说不出来，只是干呕。Johnny同情地看着他，从怀里摸出一块手绢递过去——手绢绣着精细的花边，带着浓郁的香水味道，绝不会是他的东西。那味道让Jack更难受了，他瞪着Johnny简直像要用自己的眼珠子把他掐死。Johnny不好意思地笑笑，随手把手绢丢掉，又摸出一块看上去干干净净、不带异味的递给Jack。Jack迟疑了一下，接过手绢擦了擦脸，把那块布紧攥在手里，并没有还给Johnny。他们一前一后地走在下城街道上，Jack步履匆匆，低头避人耳目，Johnny则走得兴高采烈，东张西望，时不时还对路过的年轻女孩儿们挤眉弄眼，但他一直没离开Jack，直到离开下城、回到王宫一带，看到巡逻的卫队，Johnny才再次打破沉默：“你还没说到底是出来干什么的。”

“你怎么会在那儿？”Jack反问。

“我认识的一个姑娘……”Johnny毫不羞愧地说，“就住在那片儿，从她家出来我就看到你啦。”

Jack翻了一个白眼，哪个正派的贵族女士会住在下城？可他懒得管Johnny的私事，毕竟他和自己毫不相关：“别对任何人说你见过我。”他说，转身要走，想了想，转头勉勉强强说了句“谢谢”，看了Johnny一眼，匆匆便走了。

这会儿朝阳正冉冉升起，一缕光线穿过塔楼，照落在年轻的王子身上，把他苍白的脸和蓝色的大眼睛映得非常柔和，他身上那套紧紧的黑色衣服让他显得冷冰冰的，却带了一丝异样的美丽，让Johnny一下子就想起了他们俩之间那个乱七八糟的夜晚。他看着Jack的背影，有一刹那居然像个情窦初开的小男孩，傻乎乎地一个字也说不出来，直到Jack走得远了他才晃过神来，快步跑过去拉住了Jack的手：“我不会对别人说，不过……”他喘息着，低头在Jack耳边说：“我能去找你吗？”

Jack愣住了，Johnny笑得像个孩子，和Curtis像极了的脸此刻如此专注地看着Jack，让Jack一阵心悸，他该说不、彻底拒绝，无情否认他们之间那一点半点的暧昧和那个说不清道不明的糊涂夜晚，可Jack在Johnny漂亮的、和Curtis如出一辙的眼睛里看到了自己的影子，鬼使神差地，他点了点头，抽身跑远了。


	11. Chapter 11

Jack把自己关在TJ的屋子里，整个王宫都忙着讨好David，没人管这个已经被抛弃的王子的命运。这会儿一个人呆着反而让Jack觉得安心，他自己烧了一壶热水，泡了茶，把怀里藏着的纸包摸出来，把那里头的药粉全倒进茶杯里，然后坐下来对着雾气蒸腾的杯子发呆。

这杯子决定了Jack的命运。

他知道这东西有多危险，药性不稳定，他可能会死，可如果不喝这个、任事态发展下去，他也会死。

Jack不知道哪条路更糟糕一些，如果这是Curtis的孩子说不定还能冒险留着，总算得上是个砝码，可Johnny有什么用呢，除了长得像Curtis之外他没有任何值得Jack另眼相看的地方，至少Jack是一直这么告诉自己的。他伸出手端起了茶杯，手指抖得厉害，茶水都洒到了他的衣服上。Jack把茶杯放下，站起身来在房间里转圈子，理智告诉他该喝下这杯茶、在屋子里躲上几天，装作病了一场，什么事都不会发生。可他不停地想起Johnny的脸，亦或是Curtis的，他已经无法分辨、只能慌乱地走来走去，步子越来越快，像是热锅上的蚂蚁无所适从。

房门就在这个时候被推开了，Johnny毫无体统走进来仿佛这是他的领地：“王子殿下！”他倒是叫了敬称，Jack吓了一跳，撞上了桌子、茶杯也被撞翻，茶水撒得到处都是，杯子在地摊上滚来滚去，仿佛在嘲笑Jack的无能与懦弱。

Jack气得要昏过去了，甚至顾不上疼痛不已的膝盖，盯着Johnny像头发怒的母狮一样喊叫起来：“你来干什么？！”

“Wow，”Johnny有点受伤地缩缩肩膀，“是你说我能来看你的啊！”他走过来好脾气地捡起茶杯、扶正了桌子，嗅了嗅洒得到处都是的茶水，“真难闻，你这是打算喝什么啊？”

Jack气得说不出话，脸红红的，嘴唇却被他咬得惨白一片，眼泪在眼眶里打转——他费了那么大力气搞来的药，怎么可能再去弄第二次？他想打Johnny、或者狠狠咬他几口，恨他一而再、再而三地破坏自己苦心经营的一切：“关你什么事？滚出去！”

“打翻一杯茶也不用这么生气！”Johnny好像也有点不高兴了，可看Jack那副浑身发抖的可怜模样，他不由得压下火头，讪讪地坐了下来，“好吧，对不起，都是我的错，我只是想来看看你。”

Jack看着Johnny的脸，眼泪终于控制不住地滚了下来，这一发就不可收拾，他不顾王子的体统，倒在椅子里就开始哭，好在他还是顾及自己颜面、不肯放声，眼泪却淌个不停、越来越气势汹涌。Johnny吓了一跳，想了想，还是伸出手拍了拍Jack的肩膀：“呃……别难过了，我在这儿？”他说得不是很确定，也不觉得自己在这儿能给Jack什么帮助，心血来潮跑来Jack的宫殿不过是想看看能不能有机会和Jack“叙旧”，没想到把这个娇贵的小王子惹得大哭不止。Johnny茫然极了，只知道傻乎乎地拍Jack肩膀，身体不知不觉倾向他，Jack正低着头，露出颈后一段白皙的脖子，还有隐约可见的肩背线条。Johnny觉得他好闻极了，忍不住又靠近了些、嗅着Jack颈间腺体的味道。

Jack闻起来很甜，像加了许多蜜糖的牛奶，不像发情期那种让人头皮发紧的强烈诱惑，反而让Johnny觉得很舒服、几乎飘飘然了。他犹豫着又往Jack身边凑了凑，Jack已经拼命控制住了自己，用袖子胡乱擦掉眼泪，觉得自己非常丢脸，只想把Johnny赶走。他用力推了推Johnny，Johnny反而把他搂得更紧、脸埋进他后颈，亲着他柔软的皮肤。

“Johnny……？”Jack又推了一下，“你不能……你得离开了。”

“你真好闻……”Johnny含糊地说，“像奶油蛋糕……”

Jack简直哭笑不得，这会儿情绪过去了，他控制住了自己的脾气、不再那么歇斯底里，只能耐着性子推Johnny：“Johnny，听我说，别这样，你真的得走了。”

“老天啊！”仿佛一道霹雳闪过，Johnny立刻意识到了这熟悉的感觉——他嫁去国外的姐姐刚怀孕，他还记得姐姐身上好闻的气息，就是Jack现在的味道（至少像极了），“你……你怀孕了？”

Jack吓呆了，没想到气息已经可以分辨（如果Johnny可以，其他Alpha肯定也能做到），他整个人都僵硬了，像樽木头雕像，嘴巴张着，平时的伶牙俐齿都消失不见，他像个傻瓜一样一个字都说不出来。Johnny瞪大了眼睛，小心翼翼地放开Jack，心虚地问：“不是我的吧？才一个晚上……”

Jack觉得心里刺痛了一下，甩了甩头——让Johnny知道真相对谁都没好处，这家伙冒冒失失、不知轻重，不知道还会给自己捅出多大的娄子：“当然不是。”

“喔，好吧，”Johnny看上去明显放松了许多，“那是谁？呃，我也不是想知道你的隐私啦……不是我叔叔，对吧？他可是结婚了的……”Johnny管不住自己的嘴巴开始胡言乱语，他有好几年没见过Curtis了，可听说和那个出名了喜欢胡闹的小王子结婚后Curtis过得还不错，虽然没有继承人的消息，但也没听说他和谁有过什么不检点的花边新闻。

“你该走了。”Jack咬着嘴唇，决绝地站起来把Johnny往外推，“没我的邀请别来找我。”

“你才不会邀请我呢……”Johnny嘟囔着说了一句，有点舍不得离开好闻的Jack，又觉得自己不能做得太过火，只好不甘不愿地站起来往外走，“我本来是想问你，我要去乡下看叔叔，你要是想一起去的话……”

Jack简直无法理解Johnny的思路，这个时候邀请自己去看Curtis和TJ，他疯了吗？再说他和Johnny又不是什么可以一起出门度假游玩的关系。他看着地板上的残茶，心烦意乱、看都不想看Johnny一眼：“再见。”

门被Jack用力地关上了，他抵着门，无力地滑落到地板上，盯着那一地狼藉发呆。

现在该怎么办呢，Jack想，把脸埋进怀里，仿佛这样整个世界的烦恼就会消失不见了。

门外，Johnny傻乎乎地站着，手掌贴着门、仿佛那是Jack的脸颊，他呆站了好一会儿，知道Jack不会再开门，才离开了。

当晚Jack就去见了自己的父亲，编了一大串花言巧语、告诉老国王他需要离开静养一段时间：“毕竟您和David需要时间不是吗？”他恭恭敬敬地回答，脸上那副诚挚的神色简直逼真到不行。就像他预想的那样，父亲的心思早已不在他身上，只是反复警告他要维系王室体统，“你是宣誓过的，Jack，神明会看着你。”

那种阴测测的态度抵消了Jack心里最后一丝不安，他转动着大眼珠，谦恭地点头离开，心里却想着父亲这些年来有过的无数情人，他也在神明面前宣誓要维系忠贞的呀，与他的出尔反尔相比自己这点错误算得了什么？Jack忽然觉得心安理得，他指挥着仆人收拾自己的东西，不再像先前那样六神无主，他只需要离开一小段时间，掩饰过去就好，出了王城他总会想到好办法的，他能够解决，哪怕只有他一个人也没关系。

第二天拂晓Jack就离开了王宫，只带了很少的随从，一个人悄悄出发了。


	12. Chapter 12

TJ跳下了马，爱怜地抚摸着那头栗色的马驹。这是Curtis刚送给他的礼物，才刚满一岁，还没驯养熟，倒是很乐意和TJ玩。他从自己的口袋里摸出胡萝卜喂它，梳理着他光滑的毛发，直到看到信使匆匆忙忙跑进庄园，好奇心让他丢下缰绳跟着进去。这会儿刚过中午，庄园里的人都在午休，Curtis多半在书房里，TJ不喜欢那地方，很少去打扰他，但在乡下住了这些天，没了那些华丽热闹的舞会和花样百出的派对，TJ无聊得不行，一点也不介意Curtis那间无聊的书房了。他蹑手蹑脚走上楼梯，书房门半掩着，信使的声音听起来不是很清晰，TJ敲了敲门走进去，看到Curtis坐在靠窗的椅子上，手里翻着一大堆信使送来的公文和信函，看到TJ时他把一封躺着Jack火印的信丢了过来：“给你的。”

TJ不怎么兴奋地接过Jack的信拆开，Jack极少给他写信，偶尔几封也都是十分公式化的内容，王子派头十足，无聊极了。这次的信倒有些不同，里面只有短短的几行字，除了例行问候之外，就是一句“我离开王宫了”，甚至连去了哪儿都没提。TJ撇撇嘴，把信丢回Curtis书桌上：“Jack说他出来玩了。”

“喔。”Curtis眉毛都没抬一下，想也知道Jack这时分还留在王宫里等于自取其辱，那个私生子David回来了，哪里还有Jack折腾的余地？离开不等于逃跑，他想以Jack那股不服输的劲头，他总会搞出些花样来的，他有很多人替他盯梢，替他送来Jack的消息，他知道Jack这几天身体不太好，想必是以疗养为借口出来找新路子了。Jack的庄园离这里不算太远，礼节上来说他应该要邀请王子殿下来自己这里待上几天，但他也收到了侄子的家信要来拜访，这让Curtis觉得有点烦。他想了想，干脆丢下所有信函，对信使做了个驱赶的手势，等对方恭恭敬敬地离开，他对着靠在书架边的TJ勾了勾手指：“过来。”

TJ开开心心过去，简直像条养驯了的宠物狗，又像个听话的小孩子，可举止里又不带一点谄媚。他到底也是个王子，就算没有Jack那股装模作样的派头，基本的规矩和教养总还是有的，这就让他的天真举止显得分外有趣。Curtis把他拉到自己大腿上，解开了他的裤子。TJ现在已经在这事儿中尝到了甜头，非但不抗拒，反而兴致勃勃地搂住了Alpha的脖子，低头就往他脸上啃，又嫌Curtis的胡子实在太粗糙，转而亲上了他的脖子：“要是有人来怎么办？”

Curtis懒得回答，哪个佣人敢在这时候打扰他们？他把手伸进了TJ的衬衫下，一只手捏他的乳头，另一只手已经钻进了他的裤子，手指挤进两条腿中间，TJ配合地抬起了屁股，胸前被Curtis捏得又痒又涨，下面也被撩拨得难受，忍不住磨蹭起了Curtis明显已经勃起的下身。Curtis好像也不想等下去了，抱起TJ把他放到桌子上，扯掉他的裤子，握住自己的阴茎试着挤进他已经湿润的后穴。TJ多少还有点紧张，进入不怎么顺畅，Curtis咬住了他的耳朵拍他的屁股：“放松点，没人来。”

TJ还是紧得很，Curtis按着他的屁股不管不顾往里插，TJ想叫又不敢，只好委屈地搂着他的脖子，两条细细的腿在Curtis腰后荡来荡去，喘息着小声叫疼。其实倒也不怎么疼，他后面还是软的，昨天晚上被操了好几次，Curtis插了几下就全进去了。他握住了TJ细白的脚踝环到自己身后，摸着他两条光溜溜的腿，盯着TJ脖子上的咬痕记号，总算记得问TJ：“疼？”

TJ摇摇头，Curtis整个在他身体里，他半边屁股靠着桌子，仿佛随时都会滑下去，整个人的分量大都压在Curtis身上，于是觉得Curtis从未进得这么深，他怕有人进来，怕自己掉下去，可这点惧怕比不上被Curtis干的快感，他想起了昨天晚上自己有多舒坦，忍不住就忘了眼下这点不舒服，敲了敲Curtis的背：“快点。”

Curtis无可奈何地笑笑，拔出阴茎再更用力地插进去。TJ几乎立刻就射了，舒服得脚趾头都蜷起来，紧搂着Curtis叫起来。他自己光着屁股被按在Curtis平时工作见人的地方干，Curtis倒还是衣冠楚楚的，这让TJ觉得自己更加弱势了，可他也不怎么在乎，反正他正体会着肉体上的快感，高潮过后的余波让他整个人都软了。Curtis仿佛刚找到节奏，规律地在TJ湿漉漉的身体里抽插，他嫌桌子上的东西碍事，随手拂掉一堆文件和信，把TJ又往上面推了推，分开他两条腿更深地捅进去。TJ又硬了，整个人靠着硬邦邦的桌子小声叫唤。Curtis每次都把他干得哭哭啼啼，大部分都是爽哭的，可能TJ自己也觉得这副模样实在不怎么体面，抬起手挡住了自己的眼睛，不好意思看Curtis的脸。Curtis低头咬他的脖子、锁骨，新吻痕盖着旧牙印，又用牙齿撕开他衬衫的结带好能吻上更多皮肤。他不在乎TJ的样子——其实他那样子在Curtis看来倒也诚实得可爱，有种特别的风情，反正足够他鼓起兴致。他弯下身体顶进TJ，阴茎操开他体内的小口子，一面脱掉了TJ的全部衣服，让他赤身裸体地躺在自己桌子上。雪白的皮肤衬着深黑色的桌面显得色情极了，他的手指缠上了TJ的短发，TJ的头发这些日子稍微长了些，让他看起来和Jack非常不一样。Curtis喘息着亲他，揉他红红的脸，捏他的屁股，自己也不知道怎么就忍不住要去碰这个孩子气十足的Omega。他们俩正缠在一起，门外响起一阵凌乱的脚步声，有人大踏步往这屋子走，似乎还有人低声说着什么。TJ吓了一跳，睁开眼睛推Curtis，门被推开了，Johnny大大咧咧闯进来，还没来得及打招呼就愣住了：“呃……啊……我不是……”

Curtis回头看到这个冒冒失失的侄子，眼神示意他快点滚出去，Johnny顽皮地挤挤眼睛，一溜烟跑走了。

Curtis也没兴致继续做下去，拔出了阴茎，TJ吓了一跳，光着身体坐在Curtis桌子上，一身汗水体液，桌子也乱七八糟的，他有点不知道该怎么办。Curtis弯腰捡起他的衣服给他披上：“那是我侄子。”

“他长得和你可真像……”TJ憋出这么一句话，盯着Curtis还没全软下来的阴茎，觉得就这么被打断了实在可惜，“他总是这样吗？”

“大部分时候。”Curtis回答，系好自己的裤子，“把衣服穿上，既然他来了总要给你介绍一下。”

TJ愤愤不平：“我要去洗澡。”他正爽着就被打断了，忍不住开始讨厌起Johnny来，Curtis就只是挥了挥手：“那就晚餐的时候。”Johnny突然跑来，他倒也想抽点时间和这个总也长不大的侄子谈谈，毕竟TJ到现在都没有怀孕的迹象，一个完全成熟的Omega发情期和自己一起度过却并没有怀孕，这不是个好兆头。


	13. Chapter 13

Jack睡得昏昏沉沉的，听到门外佣人的敲门声才勉强张开眼睛。他抬起头，房间里一片昏暗，他不知道这是黄昏还是早上，只知道自己的头很痛，饿得厉害却又什么都吃不下。佣人小心翼翼走进屋子，给他端来了还冒着热气、非常清淡的肉汤。Jack在两个人的搀扶下坐起来，佣人拉开了窗帘，有阳光照射进来，看来是早上了。

这庄园是Jack过世的祖母留给他的遗产，不管国王怎么瞧不起他们兄弟，老王妃还是很喜欢Jack的。这处庄园年代久远，状态却非常不错，Jack知道自己的身体跑不远，总得修养一阵再说，今后的事情也只能等下去了。他连起床的力气都没有，只能靠着枕头让佣人给他喂汤，身上的睡衣是汗湿的，不舒服极了。其他的佣人们忙着打扫房间、清理他夜间吐出的秽物，阳光让这屋子看起来略干净了一些。Jack勉强喝了几口汤，又吃不下了，他想不通自己怎么会落到今天这个狼狈的境地，漫无止境的头痛和呕吐在肉体上折磨着他，恐惧和失落在精神上煎熬着他，几天的功夫他已经迅速消瘦了一大圈，憔悴得没有半点活气了。他吃不下东西，喝了几口汤又吐出了一半，他不敢请医生，不敢让任何人知道自己的处境，就连这里的仆人都是精心挑选的Beta，没有一个人能掌握他的身体状况。事到如今Jack谁都不敢相信，只能自己支撑下去，到这会儿他才真切地体会到生不如死的境地。两个仆人用温水打湿的棉布替他清洗身体，给他换了干净些的睡袍。织物非常细腻，是柔软的丝绵，即使如此Jack依旧觉得皮肤被磨得疼痛不已。虚弱让他变得非常敏感，一点气味和刺激都会让他支持不住，他又躺下了，把袖子挡在脸前，心里盘算着自己这副鬼样子还能支撑到什么时候。

Jack想要得到帮助，可他谁都信不过，唯一的兄弟TJ是个连自己都看顾不好的家伙，Curtis决不能知道自己现在的处境，Jack宁死也不想在他面前丢人，至于害他变成这样的罪魁祸首，Jack连想都懒得去想，只要那家伙不来烦自己就好了。他希望自己能再睡上一会儿，可身体虚弱到了极点反而让他无法入睡，他只能躺在床上看着窗外偶尔飞过的鸟发呆。不知道过了多久，佣人又送来了肉汤和很多信件，Jack没有力气看，却注意到了其中一封。那封信装在深色封皮里，烙着一个小小的火漆印，Jack认得那是Curtis的家徽。他用眼神示意佣人拆开信件，想来Curtis这样光明正大送来的东西里也不会有什么私密内容。信非常地公式化，是日常的问候和邀请，Jack想这信大概都不是Curtis亲自写的。除了公函一样的信件之外还夹了一张TJ的纸条，这张纸条上满是TJ歪歪扭扭、毫无章法的圆胖字迹，絮絮叨叨地写着乡下多么无聊、他有多么想王城里花样百出的各式新鲜玩意。Jack懒得听，摆摆手让佣人们拿走那些信，又要了文具铺在床上。Curtis的信是要回的，不能让他看出破绽，可Jack的秘书并没跟来，他不得不亲自回信了。佣人替他在床上支起了小桌子，铺好纸，Jack几乎抓不住鹅毛笔，勉强地写了几行字，觉得眼前一阵发晕。他总算撑着写完了一封答信，看着佣人们给那封信加上火漆送走，Jack重又躺下，用毯子盖住自己的脸，不知是该乞求睡梦降临、还是乞求从噩梦中醒来。

Jack的信送来时Curtis正和Johnny谈话，所谓的谈话其实就是他们两个坐在客厅炉火边面面相觑。家宴尚未开始，Johnny的脾气向来和Curtis不对路，这会儿他满心想着打猎，偶尔想想Jack，完全不在乎Curtis要说什么。Curtis也看不惯这个侄子，可TJ身上一点动静都没有，他总要有人能继承家业，在他自己的孩子出世之前，再怎么不情愿Johnny也是唯一的人选。要成为他的继承人Johnny得先结婚，他叫这家伙来就是为了讨论婚事。Johnny在国外鬼混了这么多年，名声并不怎么好，体面的人家都不大愿意和他有什么来往，只有几家中落的人家和没有地位的财主们才看得上他，Johnny本人却一点都不在乎。Curtis看着他那副心不在焉的样子，真想抓起壁炉边的拨火棍敲他几下：“你必须在今年年底前结婚。”Curtis耐着性子说，“人选我会送到你那儿去，随便挑一个，别太难堪就行。”

Johnny愣了愣，鬼使神差地想起Jack来，Jack那双湿漉漉的大眼睛和苍白的脸像个鬼影在他脑子里飞来飞去，他忍不住冒冒失失地对Curtis说：“Jack怀孕了，你的，你不知道吗？”

Curtis喷出了嘴里的茶水，TJ正好推门进来，他不知道Curtis和Johnny在这儿，只想来烤烤火暖和暖和，没想到Curtis和Johnny在这儿谈话。TJ尴尬地笑笑，不知道是该走还是该留下，Curtis也不知道他有没有听到Johnny说的话，只好瞪了Johnny一眼，对TJ摆了摆手：“去餐厅等我们。”

TJ离开了，Johnny傻乎乎地看着他的背影：“我说，长得一模一样，你出轨得有什么意思啊？”

Curtis揉着自己发疼的太阳穴：“你在胡说八道什么？你什么时候见过王子了？”

“回来没多久……”Johnny抓抓剃得短短的头发，“他的情况好像不太好。”一面说一面顺手拆开了Jack寄来的信。Curtis很想问Johnny怎么知道Jack怀孕了这样私密的事情，结合他收到的情报来看这很可能是真的，只是没想到Jack会出这种离谱的事情。Curtis站起来瞪了Johnny一眼：“这和我没关系。”

Jack是否怀孕确实和他一点关系都没有，毕竟Curtis从未真正亲近过他，Johnny愤愤不平地瞪了回来：“你这样也太无情了吧，再怎么说……”

Curtis哭笑不得：“Jack这么说过吗？”

“没有……”Johnny气鼓鼓地说，却说不出口Jack在和自己做爱时哭哭啼啼叫Curtis的名字，“总之很有可能是你的。”

“我根本没碰过他。”Curtis摇摇头，“你自己也说了，长得一样，有什么意思啊？”

Johnny张大了嘴巴，如果Jack的孩子不是Curtis的，还会有谁呢？他没听说这小王子有什么花边新闻，当然如果有的话实在正常不过，一般王族成员总是风流成性，像Jack这样才是古怪。他想来想去，搜刮着脑子里不经心记住的人们对Jack的种种评论，忽然吓到了：“呃……如果不是你的……搞不好……是我的？”

Curtis直接把手里的信丢到了他脑袋上。


	14. Chapter 14

TJ一个人坐在餐桌边，已经是傍晚了，仆人们忙忙碌碌地给宽大的餐桌加蜡烛，端来一份又一份食物，TJ看着自己盘子里切割得非常精细的鹿肉，连一点胃口都没有。Curtis派人告诉他要他自己吃晚饭，说是要和侄子谈事情。TJ一个人百无聊赖地用叉子把食物拨弄来拨弄去，偶尔往嘴巴里塞一点。

Jack怀孕了。

TJ糊里糊涂的不知道如何消化这个消息，孩子是Curtis的吗？Curtis高兴吗？应该会很高兴吧，毕竟他曾经很喜欢Jack，也许仍旧喜欢也说不定。TJ对着红酒杯上自己模糊的倒影心不在焉地想，Curtis可从来没说过他喜欢自己，连一点表示都没有。做爱是另一回事，哪个Alpha不喜欢听话的Omega呢？这事儿要是放在别人身上，TJ可能会生气，再怎么说他也是个王子，基本的尊严和体面还是多少有一些的。可这是Jack啊，在Curtis出现之前TJ唯一的伙伴，他的双生兄弟，世界上另一个他自己，TJ怎么会讨厌Jack呢？天注定Jack要和他分享一切的，这在TJ看来是非常合情合理的事情，虽然不情愿，可他早已经习惯了活在Jack的影子里、做不引人瞩目的那一个了。再怎么出格、胡闹，人们眼中看到的总是Jack，不会是TJ，就连Curtis说不定也是这样的。TJ揉着自己圆圆的脸颊，想着之前看到Jack的情形：Jack那么瘦，怀孕可是件辛苦的事儿，他应付得来吗？孩子会不会像Curtis？还是像Jack？像Jack的话也就是像自己了，TJ自我安慰地想，肯定挺可爱。

他一个人胡乱吃完饭，自己拿着个小烛台往楼上跑。庄园非常宽敞，他是有自己的房间的，但今天晚上他很想去Curtis的屋子。他推开了门，房间里很黑，Curtis不在，TJ自己点亮了灯。Curtis的屋子就和他人一样硬邦邦的，没有TJ喜欢的各种柔软舒服的装饰，不管是王城里还是这里，到处都只有粗重的家具和武器，就好像他仍然身处战场、随时需要面对敌人一样。TJ爬到床上看着床头挂着的一把剑，剑保养得很好，看上去有年头了，剑身依旧光亮如新。TJ忍不住伸出手去摸，想象着Curtis用这把剑的模样，Curtis的声音忽然在黑暗中响起：“你会割伤自己的。”

TJ转过头，看到Curtis站在门边，他看起来很累，TJ不记得见过他这样疲惫，他有点不知道该说什么，该说恭喜吗？但Curtis看起来并不高兴的样子，TJ知道自己不会说话，他想也许闭嘴才是最好的选择，可又忍不住总想说点什么。Curtis似乎一点也不奇怪TJ会呆在他的屋子里，他脱了外衣，把壁炉点燃，房间里一下子就明亮温暖起来了，他坐到壁炉边的椅子上，随手给自己倒了一杯酒。TJ爬下床坐到了Curtis对面，用毯子把自己裹得严严实实，盯着Curtis的脸。火光映得他的脸阴晴不定，TJ终于还是管不住自己：“你要和Jack结婚吗？”

Curtis揉着自己的脸，放下酒杯，无可奈何地看着TJ：“不，Thomas，不会。”

他从不叫TJ大名的，总是“喂”或者直接省略称呼，TJ的脸蹭着软软的毯子，一鼓作气地问：“那孩子怎么办呢？Jack不能有私生子，爸爸会杀了他的……爸爸讨厌他。”

Curtis欣慰地想看来TJ也不算太笨，总还懂得一些基本的利害关系，他放下酒杯，拍了一下自己的腿：“过来。”

TJ不太好意思地蹭过去，在Curtis腿上坐下。Curtis把他拉近，拨开毯子，嗅着他脖子间的气味：TJ闻起来像一大罐奶糖，甜美好闻，让人忍不住想要汲取更多。和Johnny一番长谈后Curtis把他直接赶出了庄园让他去找Jack商议对策，现在他并没有心情和TJ亲热，但这么搂着他的感觉也不错。TJ抱起来软绵绵的，非常暖和，不像Jack的故作姿态，TJ是真诚的，像是巴不得要和Curtis贴得更近些。Curtis不怎么在乎TJ对自己作何感想，他对他们的现状很满意，TJ是他的，这事实谁也改变不了。他轻轻地咬吻TJ的脖子，一只手梳理着他的头发：“Jack的孩子不是我的，我没碰过他。”

除了那个迷乱的夜晚，Curtis确实没动过Jack一根手指，但他也没必要和TJ辨明这些。TJ似乎不太相信，拉开了两人之间的距离看着Curtis的脸：“可是……”

“是Johnny，”Curtis叹了口气，“别问，我不知道怎么回事，也不在乎。”

TJ似乎没能理解Curtis在说什么，好一会儿才明白过来：“真的？那怎么办？Jack他……”

“会有办法的，”Curtis耐着性子安慰他，“Jack不会有事，没人会有事。”

TJ将信将疑地点点头，过了一会儿又说：“那、他会把孩子生下来吗？”

Jack肯吗？Curtis拿不准，从Johnny的描述来看他们之间不像有什么情意，倒像是场露水姻缘，彼此都没什么延续的意思，Jack那样的人怎么可能会为这场错误付出如此代价？他不知道Johnny打算和Jack谈些什么，也懒得去管。又揉了揉TJ的头发：“不知道，睡觉吧。”他搂着TJ站起来把他往床边推，决定天大的事情都等到明天再说。TJ听话地跟他上了床，躺在Curtis硬邦邦的床上，紧挨着他，挣扎眼睛看着天花板。

这个夜晚漫长无比，他们谁都没睡着。


	15. Chapter 15

Jack做了个噩梦，他的父亲带着士兵包围了他，他们抓住他的手脚，把他钉死在刑架上，他的父亲脸上带着狰狞的笑，David点燃了他的衣服，他们要活活烧死他，作为违背誓言的代价。Jack哭叫着、挣扎着，却无法摆脱束缚，火舌就要舔上他的脸了，他伸出一只手试图抓住什么，另一只温暖的手握住了他，把他从火堆中拉出来，拉进一个热乎乎的怀抱里，有人在他耳边温柔地说“没事了，我在这儿，好好睡”。Jack还在哭，泪水毫无尊严地糊满了脸庞，这温暖的怀抱救了他，让他平静了下来，他的眼睛还是紧闭着的，并未从睡梦中挣扎出来，湿漉漉的睫毛上兀自挂着泪珠，但他不再挣扎，被不算熟悉的Alpha的气味包围着，他居然安稳地再次睡熟了。

Johnny看着猫一样缩在自己怀里熟睡的Jack哭笑不得。没了那份高傲的伪装，眼下的Jack倒是乖顺得多了。他没想到几日不见Jack就憔悴成了这幅鬼样子，瘦得几乎脱了形。佣人小心翼翼地告诉他Jack这几天来一点东西都吃不下，也睡不好。这会儿抱着Jack瘦骨嶙峋的身体，Johnny忍不住心虚地看了看他的小腹：那里还是平坦的，一点痕迹都没有。可Jack闻起来确实是怀了孕的气味，Johnny这会儿才明白为什么自己会对此这样敏感，Jack身上的是他的种，自然规律早已明明白白告诉了他一切。Johnny不知道该对此作何感想，他从未想过哪一天自己会成家立业、为人父为人夫，他的日子快活得很，多得是不在乎结合和名分的Omega愿意和他取乐，Johnny可从未想过要和Jack这样的人结婚，或者有深入的关系。他抱着孩子般熟睡的Jack，摸着他瘦得只剩巴掌大小的脸：Jack没什么不好，可Johnny就是从未想过这件事。玩火过了头，搞出了他负担不起的后果，这下子不敢想不愿意想Johnny也不得不好好想想了。他深更半夜带着Curtis的私人医生来到这里，医生早已告诉他Jack的状况非常不理想，在没有标记的状况下怀孕对于还年轻的王子来说是件糟糕之极的事情，胎儿不稳定会极大地影响母体健康，到了这份上也只能撑着，如果不要孩子，说不定Jack都活不下去。Alpha的气味会让Jack好过些，但要在没有标记的情况下撑到孩子平安出生几乎不可能。Curtis的意思是要他安抚好Jack，想办法结合。

“你的头生子绝不能是个私生子。”Curtis严肃地说，Johnny知道自己要敢反驳铁定会挨揍，他倒不怕挨打，可要是惹得Curtis动怒把自己赶出家族就不妙了，没了Curtis谁来负担他的开销？Johnny哭丧着脸抱着Jack，心想就算他肯了，Jack平时看都不愿意看自己一眼，哪会真的乐意被他标记、和他结婚？他瞪着眼睛一个人在黑暗中盘算着乱七八糟的点子，不知道什么时候依偎在Jack身边，稀里糊涂地睡着了。

Jack几天来头一次安稳醒来，并不觉得眩晕恶心。他睁开眼睛看着室内柔和的光线，意识到自己正靠在一个人怀里，他转过头就看到枕边Johnny放大了的睡脸，不由得吓了一跳，想要坐起来，可整个人都被Johnny搂得死死的动弹不得，只好勉励用肩膀推了推对方。Johnny迷迷糊糊地倒又往他身上蹭了蹭：“宝贝儿，再睡会儿。”

Jack想他八成还当自己是在哪个情妇家里呢，咬牙又撞了一下：“快起来！不像话……”

这还是几天来Jack第一次开口说话，他意识到自己的嗓子嘶哑得厉害。Johnny还是不肯动，Jack烦躁起来，用力挣扎，总算把他弄醒了。Johnny坐起来揉着眼睛：“你可真凶，睡着的时候可爱多了。”

Jack凶巴巴地瞪着他：“你来干什么？你是怎么进来的？”

“医生看过你啦，说你简直糟糕透了，”Johnny站起来舒展了一下身体，答非所问，“要吃点什么吗？”

Jack摇摇头，肚子却不争气地叫起来，他气得涨红了脸，想要发王子脾气，可Johnny才不吃他这一套，笑嘻嘻在他脸上拧了一把：“我给你拿吃的去，都饿成这样了，不吃点怎么行。”他飞快地跑出去，没一会儿就回来了，手里端着个大大的银制盘子，里头装着堆得山一样的食物。他像模像样地把Jack床边的小桌子拿起来支好，把吃的一样一样摆上去。昨晚他倒是记得嘱咐佣人多弄点吃的，Jack眼前摆满了肉汤，烤得十分松软的小面包和一些蛋。他本来没有一点胃口，可今天早上不知道为什么，折磨了他几天的痛苦一扫而空，总算他还记得维持矜持，不肯开怀大吃，但吃东西的速度几乎和Johnny不相上下。

“看起来你好多了啊。”Johnny笑着往自己嘴巴里塞熏肉，Jack白了他一眼：“你怎么会来这儿？”

Johnny难得严肃了起来，放下手里的食物：“你为什么不告诉我？”

Jack忽然没了食欲，动了动干涩的嘴巴：“告诉你什么？”他还妄想着这次能哄骗过去，可Johnny不会再让他蒙混过关了，他伸手掀开Jack薄薄的睡衣，把手放在他平坦的腹部：“是我的，对吗？”

Jack咬了一下嘴唇，Johnny脸上的表情忽然变得惊恐起来：“那天早上……你去了下城……你是去买药的？你不想要这个孩子？！”

Johnny常年和下层人鬼混，自然知道下城那些三教九流们的把戏，和今天的一切联想起来，Jack当时的目的就再明白不过了。Jack冷笑起来：“你想看我丢掉脑袋吗？”

“可是……”Johnny一时不知该说什么才好，来这里的路上他没想太多，只知道Jack状况不好，他对Jack没什么深厚情感，说担心倒谈不上，可想到Jack多少算是为了自己在受罪，良心总是不安的。这会儿和Jack面对面，又过了一个晚上，亲眼见到Jack遭受着多大的痛苦，又得知Jack压根不想要这个孩子，Johnny觉得心里翻腾着一股说不上来的感觉。Jack的脸依旧是惨白的，日光下看越发瘦得可怜了，整个人似乎只剩下一把骨头，一点活气都没有。Johnny不忍心看他，低下头讪讪说：“我又没说不管你……大夫说不行，现在不要孩子你也会死的。”

Jack嘴角动了动，像是要笑，脸上却没一点表情，只目光中透着一股歇斯底里的劲头，让Johnny看得难受。

他们谁都没说话，直到食物冷掉了也没人再动一下。


	16. Chapter 16

早饭后Jack试着下床。卧床了几天，他整个人都软绵绵的，没什么力气。一旁的Johnny想要帮忙，抓住了Jack的肩膀试图稳住他。Jack晃了几下，勉强没有摔倒，却没有力气推开Johnny，只好维持着被他搀扶的暧昧姿势往书桌边走。书桌在靠窗的地方，能看到庄园外、晒到太阳。Jack走到窗边，满意地看到外面并没有其他人——看来Johnny是微服来的，这事情知道的人越少越好。他在床边的椅子上坐下来，挥挥手示意Johnny也坐下。Johnny在心里嘀咕这人病成这个样子还不忘讲究王子的派头，却还是老老实实地在Jack对面坐了下来。

阳光下的Jack漂亮极了，像个非常精致的人偶，Johnny从小就喜欢漂亮的东西，Curtis收藏的精美武器；他姐姐的那些华丽的花缎子；美丽的Omega们。大病一场后Jack反而看起来有种脆弱的美，像是刚出壳的幼崽，就连那点骄傲的态度都转成了一种恰到好处的诱惑，让Johnny有些移不开眼睛。他不知道这到底是因为知道了Jack孩子的父亲是自己的关系，还是别的什么，他觉得自己对Jack实在是有点着迷了。Jack尽量坐得端正些，再没力气维系他的讲究和体面了，他把两只修长白皙的手搭在小腹上，手指微微颤动，欲言又止。

到底还是Johnny沉不住气先开了口：“那么你打算怎么办呢？”

Jack嘴角动了动，像是要笑，整个人却哭丧着脸。事到如今他还能怎么办，横竖都是死路一条，被他父亲关起来老死，被处死，被烧死，因为这个孩子而死，无论怎么样他都没有出路了，一个晚上的糊涂把他一辈子就这么搭了进去。Jack不想死，他还年轻，还没真正地活过，还有太多想要的东西，他怎么甘心就此一败涂地呢。就算他能躲过父亲的惩罚，一旦孩子出生了他还有什么脸面回到宫廷去角逐他的王位？Jack的脸色暗下来，神色阴沉，连Johnny都察觉到自己八成是问了不该问的，只好嘿嘿傻笑。Johnny总是有这种本事的，说了不合时宜的话，做了不合时宜的事情，凭他那张无辜的脸人们总会原谅他，总觉得他还年轻，有任性的资本。可面对比他更年轻、更任性的Jack，Johnny忽然得做成熟些、懂事些的那个，就有些手足无措了。Johnny想要是Curtis在这儿肯定能处理得很好的，人们都喜欢跟随Curtis，Curtis身上似乎就是有种慑人的气度。Johnny忽然想起占有Jack的那个晚上，Jack在他怀里哭得一张脸湿淋淋的，抽泣着叫“Curtis”，那声音仿佛至今还在耳边萦绕。Johnny觉得自己忽然糊涂了，Jack和叔叔之间究竟是怎么一回事？Curtis否认得那么干脆，可Jack又是这个模样的，Johnny再怎么不介怀，也知道事情没那么简单。他看着Jack冷冰冰的脸，看着他雪白的、没一点血色的脸颊，忽然想再看一次Jack情动的模样。这个表面上看起来冷若冰霜的小王子，私底下也会笑、会撒娇，是个活生生的人，有野心，有欲望，而不是眼前这个瓷娃娃。Johnny觉得心里发痒，像是有只小猫在抓挠，又像是有只野兔在四处蹦跶，搅合得他心中一阵悸动不安，久经情场的花花公子竟然第一次体味到这份心境，快活，不安，惧怕，欲望，征服，五味俱全。Johnny冒冒失失地抓住了Jack的手：“那就呆在这里呗，不行的话就跟我走，不会有事的。”

Jack瞪大眼睛看着Johnny，这人在阳光下看起来分外年轻，Jack在心里暗骂自己那个晚上是瞎了眼、被发情搞得糊涂了才会分辨不出他和Curtis。Curtis是头狼，危险、野性，Jack再怎么试探也摸不到他的真心，倒是让TJ这完全不在意的傻瓜得到了。Johnny像条驯服了的家犬，大大咧咧、全无防备，把自己呈现在Jack面前，假以时日想必不会有任何保留，可Jack偏偏一点不想要。人本性是贪婪的，总要去抓自己拿不到的东西，比如那顶王冠，比如Curtis。

可Jack自己把Curtis推开了，怎么能指望他再回头？他自己搞砸了王位，又怎么能责怪Johnny？他动了动嘴角，想笑，终究还是笑不出来，Johnny以为他不会回答自己的问题了，却听到Jack细声细气地说：“国王他不会放过我的，他恨我。”

他的声音弱得很，满是恐惧和不安，激起了Johnny骨子里的Alpha本性，他握住了Jack的手，火烫的手掌包裹住Jack骨节修长的手：“我会保护你的。”他说这话不过凭借一时冲动，他拿什么来保护Jack呢，权力？那是Curtis的，金钱？那也是Curtis的，他连个合适的头衔都没有，有的不过是一副好皮相和不怎么体面的名声，仿佛自己也深知这点，Johnny在Jack的目光中低下了头：“也许现在不行，可我一定会做到。”

Jack笑了笑，再没说什么，可也没抽回自己的手。


	17. Chapter 17

有了Alpha的陪伴，Jack的身体好了很多，能勉强吃些东西，也能出去走走，但没有标记他的状态还是非常不稳定。每次Johnny提起这件事情Jack就表现得像是要杀人，那之后更会阴郁上几天，所以Johnny也就懒得去深想，直到他收到来自Curtis的催促。为了避免泄密，Curtis只是命令下人传了一个含糊的口信，让Johnny尽快“解决问题”，Johnny一脸委屈地看着Curtis的信使，心想这事要是这么容易，自己哪会在Jack这无聊透顶的小庄园里逗留这么久？他跑回Jack的房间，Jack今天起得很晚，刚盥洗完，站在房间靠窗的地方，对着镜子打量着自己。他身上只穿了一件白色的薄睡袍，睡袍非常宽大，显得他比实际上要瘦很多。年轻的王子正把睡袍往后拉，看着镜子里的肚子。他的肚子还是平的，没有一点隆起的迹象，这让Jack觉得好过许多，仿佛那地方不鼓起来他就可以装作没这回事似的。Johnny敲了敲门，Jack回头看到他进来了，立刻放宽了衣摆，随手抓起披肩把自己围好坐下。Johnny看到他这样装模作样只觉得好笑，就好像他没有每天晚上小猫一样循着气味往自己怀里钻一样。

即使处境这样狼狈，Jack也从未收敛他那份骄傲，他对着Johnny点了点下巴：“早。”

Johnny在挨近他的地方坐下来，想要摸摸Jack的脸，看着Jack板起来的脸，居然没伸出手：“我觉得我们不能再拖下去了。”

Jack当然知道Johnny在说什么，可他压根不想去面对这个问题，他的手无意识地捂上了颈间的腺体，像是怕Johnny突然标记他。明知这事情最终只会有一个结局，Jack却偏要自欺欺人，恨不能尽量拖延下去。他心烦意乱，不想去看Johnny的脸。标记这种事情在Alpha和Omega之间再自然不过，可Jack深知颈上多个咬痕轻则会让他名誉尽毁，重则会让他丢掉小命，他哪敢轻举妄动呢。Johnny又知不知道这其中的利害关系，况且只要他喜欢，他可以随便标记Omega，Jack不过会是他长串风流史中的一个小小的名字，不管Johnny表示得多么认真，Jack压根没办法相信他。Johnny好像看出了Jack那复杂的小心思，烦躁地抓住了他的手腕：“你得相信我，我说了能帮上你，就一定会——”

“你觉得这张脸好看，”Jack看着眼前年轻的脸，平静地说，“你现在所感觉到的不过是占有欲，一个好看的Omega，有你的孩子，你想保护我是再自然不过的事情。可我和你保证，要是我丢了脑袋，这张脸可就不会太漂亮了。”

“只有你一个人把这事情看得这么重，你父亲他早就——他不在乎你，你看不出来吗，他不觉得你是个威胁，就不会真对你下手。”

“你不了解他，”Jack摇摇头，他又不是第一次看父亲除掉血亲，王位对那老家伙来说是无可取代的，Jack毫不怀疑哪天他也会对David下手，“他不会放过我的，我不能带着标记活下去。”

“你没办法隐瞒那么长时间，”Johnny急切地说，“人们总会发现的。”

“我还算幸运，不是吗？”Jack笑了，反手握住了Johnny温暖的手，“如果我们现在去投奔你叔叔，你觉得他会拒绝吗？”

Johnny不知道Jack脑子里在打什么主意，有时候看着小王子那双圆圆的、蓝得发绿的眼睛他觉得心里不踏实极了。他从没遇到过Jack这样的人，他是团烈火，没有长性、没有耐心，Jack对他像块好吃的糖果，偏偏被坚冰牢牢包裹，融不开打不碎，这让Johnny烦闷极了。年轻的Alpha在情路上从未受挫，不知道被拒绝的滋味，他觉得胸口像是梗了一团棉花，吞不下吐不出，恨不能狠狠地咬Jack几口。身体永远比头脑动得快，当Johnny反应过来时他已经把Jack结结实实地压在了自己下面。Jack的眼睛长得大大的，瞳孔深黑，满是Johnny的影子。他的嘴唇那么红，看起来软绵绵的，微微张开，让Johnny想整个含住吞下去，他的皮肤很细嫩，雪白得几乎没有一点血色，一种柔和的香味从王子周身散发出来，把他们两个整个都包裹住了。Johnny也不知道自己想干什么，他和Jack睡了这么久，可还没做过什么，大夫说这时候太亲近对孩子不好，他说得十分隐晦，可Johnny自然明白。压抑了许多天的欲望一下子膨胀开，他觉得自己控制不住了，只想把Jack压在怀里，却又不知道该做些什么。

Jack一点都不慌张，反而笑了，两只手捧住了Johnny的脸，把嘴唇往他脸上凑去。Johnny的反应甚至让他得意，让他觉得自己似乎游刃有余，他玩惯了游戏，喜欢戏弄别人，从来不觉得Johnny能逃离自己织出来的网。Johnny感觉到Jack冰冷的手指抚上了自己的脸，于是他把火烫的嘴唇按在Jack脸颊上，饥渴地吸吮着他细嫩的皮肤，仿佛能吸出美味的汁水来，好缓解自己体内燃烧的烈焰。Jack咬住了他的耳朵，在他耳边小声说“到床上去”，Johnny模糊地点点头，把Jack捞起来就往床边走。他小心地把Jack放进柔软的床铺间，脱掉了Jack的睡衣。他和Jack只过了一夜，几乎不记得Jack衣服下面什么样了，这会就着日光，Jack赤裸的身体毫无隐蔽地暴露在Johnny面前，他觉得头脑发胀，甚至不知道该看哪儿才好。

Jack个子很高，骨骼修长，因为前阵子身体不好瘦了很多，看起来几乎有点可怜。Johnny把自己的外套脱了，又踢掉了裤子，只穿着衬衫就爬上了床，在Jack身后躺下，亲他单薄的肩膀。Jack好像怕冷，往Johnny怀里缩，蹭了几下干脆转过去，捧住Johnny的脸和他接吻。早知道这样能让Johnny闭嘴，他早该这么做的，反正已经这样了，多做几次少做几次，对Jack来说还能有什么分别？他翘起腿往Johnny胯间磨蹭，勾引得对方呼吸急促起来，Jack心满意足地笑了。

Johnny按住了Jack的腰不让他再乱动，他的手很热，Jack觉得自己的皮肤都快被灼伤了，他往Johnny怀里钻，两只手不着痕迹地挤进两人之间，握住了Johnny已经勃起的阴茎抚摸，听着Johnny急促的呼吸，在他耳边小声嘀咕：“到你叔叔那儿去，要是他肯保护我，就没事了……”

Johnny僵硬了一下，忽然就明白发生了什么：Jack引诱了自己，无声无息地用他的气息、他的举止、他无辜的眼睛把Johnny拖进了一个甜美的陷阱。Johnny直起了身体，一只手轻松地按住了Jack不让他逃开，另一只手分开他的腿，探进他股间，小心翼翼地摸上那个有些湿润的地方：“我们可以去，叔叔会保护你的。”

年轻的Alpha笑了，露出一排雪白的牙齿，这好看的笑容却无端让Jack打了个寒战。

Johnny一手按着Jack，另一只手的两根手指戳进了他下面的小洞，在Jack忍不住呻吟时，用他无法抗拒的力道压制他、咬住了他颈边的腺体：“但前提是你得被我标记。”

狮子睡醒了，猎人和猎物身份对调，也不过是一瞬间的事情。


	18. Chapter 18

Jack的身体瞬间僵硬了，他想反抗，但他知道他的力量在年轻力壮的Alpha面前不值一提，Johnny把他的两条腿撑开，下半身嵌进去，手指深深插进他的身体，轻轻搅动。Jack咬住了嘴唇，除了那个稀里糊涂的夜晚，他真的没经历过这个，没人亲吻他、和他调情、轻柔地打开他的身体，在他耳边轻柔低语，只因为他是Jack。Johnny控制着他，却小心地没有压迫到他的小腹，火热的嘴唇贴着Jack的颈边，牙齿磨蹭着他细滑的皮肤。这让Jack惧怕极了，倘若Johnny已经不管不顾地咬下去了，他也就没什么好怕的了，可Johnny偏偏要这样折磨他。Jack闭上眼睛，嘴唇颤抖，发出低低的喘息声，他听到Johnny在自己颈间低声笑，年轻的王子觉得自己被深深侮辱了，羞愤交加之下，他的眼眶湿润了，泪水滚来滚去。他想说些什么，知道自己现在要是开口，肯定也说不出什么体面的话来，干脆紧咬嘴唇不出声，眼泪倒是滚出来了，沿着光滑的皮肤滑进耳后，滚进Johnny的嘴唇之间。

Johnny哼了一声，舔掉那滴泪水，然后牙齿用力咬了下去，咬穿了腺体处柔软的皮肤，深深陷进去，鲜血的味道、Jack的味道、他自己的味道都交融在一起，很快他的气息就充满了Jack，标记很成功，他的气味沉进去，Jack闻起来就像是他的，彻头彻尾，毫无保留。Johnny把手指从Jack身体里抽出来，随手在床单上抹了抹，摸上了Jack的脸。现在Jack看上去倒很平静，眼泪也干了，留下一条痕迹，一双眼睛张得大大的，盯着天花板上的纹路。Johnny觉得他有点可怜，拍了拍Jack的脸，又伸手抹掉了Jack脖子上的血痕：“你还好吗？别这样嘛，又不是……”

Jack拍开他的手，果断地坐起来穿好自己的衣服，手掌飞快地抹了把脸，又理了理头发，才回头问：“我们什么时候出发？”

他看起来忽然冷静地可怕，Johnny反而更加心虚，强行标记时的底气一下子泄得无影无踪，灰溜溜地跟着Jack：“我没什么东西，随时都能走啊。”

Jack转身看看他，微微一笑：“那就走吧，我也没什么东西。”他轻声说，低下头看着自己的两只手，“什么都没有。”

Johnny觉得有点不对，但至少目的达成了，也就不想那么多，他可比Jack豁达得多，绝不在这些微小的事儿上费半点心思，拉着Jack就出门了。马车里用具齐全，包裹得密不透风，这都还是Curtis提醒他的，Johnny自己可想不起这些。到Curtis的庄园并不远，大半天也就到了。路上Jack都在睡觉，有了Alpha的标记他看起来比以往安稳多了，两只手摆在膝盖上端端正正地睡着，Johnny想让他靠着自己，又不敢惊扰他，直到黄昏时分马车停下来，Jack才张开眼睛：“到了吗？”

Curtis的庄园灯火通明，有人来迎接他们，但显然Curtis知道Jack不想大张旗鼓，所以并没什么排场，管家领着Johnny和Jack从后门进了庄园，TJ早就等在宴会厅里了，见到Jack就不管不顾地飞扑过来搂着不放。Jack心烦意乱，抱着弟弟拍了拍，见他不肯撒手，也只好搂着。TJ缠着他问长问短，Jack也就敷衍地笑笑，他不看Curtis，对Curtis礼节性的问话也爱理不理，TJ也瞧出眼前形式有点尴尬，拉住了Jack的手，看着哥哥瘦得可怜的脸小声咕哝：“你不舒服吗？要不要喝点什么？我让他们做了你喜欢吃的东西，饿吗？”

Jack终于肯抬起头来好好看看这和自己血脉相连的兄弟，显然乡间生活很滋润，TJ的脸看起来又圆润了些，身量也高了点，眼睛里稚气依旧，但比从前多少有些进步。他抬手揉揉TJ的头发，凑过去亲了亲弟弟软乎乎的脸，TJ身上Curtis的味道让他心烦意乱，只好勉强笑笑：“我累了，让我睡会儿。”

TJ看了看Johnny，又一脸怀疑地看看Curtis，Curtis只是点了点头，于是他就拉着Jack上了楼。Jack的房间是早就准备好了的，紧挨着TJ的，房间布置得也差不多，舒适、毫不奢华，全是乡间风格。Jack脱了外套，连衬衫都懒得换，踢掉鞋子就钻进了柔软的床褥里，TJ也跟着爬进去，厚着脸皮搂住了Jack的身体，在他耳朵边嘀咕：“你怎么瘦成这样？”

Jack享受着TJ的体温，半闭着眼睛，到此为止他终于能稍微安心一些，他觉得肚子有点疼，却懒得理，只想睡下去再也别醒来。不知不觉间他拉住了TJ的手，把它们放在自己心口。TJ不得不靠得他更近些，他从未见过Jack这幅模样，天塌下来撑着的也总是Jack，可现在Jack看上去像个孩子，可怜极了，让TJ忍不住想要护着他。他拼了命把Jack搂紧，亲他的脖子，用自己的身体抱住他，温暖他冰冷的身体：“没事儿的，Jack，没事儿了……”

“嗯……”Jack漫不经心地答应了一声，转了个身把脸埋进TJ胸口，TJ身上Alpha侵入的味道散去了，只剩下他自己暖暖的、甜蜜的味道。Jack在他怀里轻轻呼吸着，没多久就睡着了。

TJ一直搂着他，动都没动一下。

九个月过去了，国王偶尔派人来问问TJ的动静，问问Curtis何时回王城，可从未有人来过问过Jack，就仿佛这王子从未存在，他还活着，却已经死去了。

Jack的孩子出生那天早上，庄园里下起了小雪，天冷得厉害，Jack流了很多血，折腾了一整个晚上，到破晓时孩子终于生下来，金发带着血，瘦弱得可怜，几乎哭不出声来。Johnny吓坏了，抱着孩子不知道该怎么办才好，倒是Curtis的医生用力拍了孩子几巴掌，那弱小的婴儿才终于哭了出来，声音闷哑，像只泥水里淋过的猫一样。房间里的炉火烧得非常旺，新生儿被放在Jack枕头边，Jack看着那个皮肤好似透明一样白的孩子，伸出手指头来戳戳他苍白的额头。

他已经不知道自己是活着还是死了，而这个小家伙又为什么该来到这个世界上。

Johnny陪着他，年轻的Alpha对新生儿的到来兴奋不已——这毕竟是Johnny的第一个孩子，即使是私生子也好，他看起来高兴极了，根本不想离开这间房间。为了避免嫌疑，整整九个月Johnny并没有都留在庄园里，每次来只是匆匆到访，Jack似乎也不是特别介意，好像Johnny的存在就只是在生理上解决他的需求。如今这个累赘他的寄生物终于离开了Jack的身体，他看起来倒放松多了，即便是如此的处境，他的眼睛里却诡异地多了一丝活气。他撑着坐起来，下面酸痛得一点知觉都没用，但Jack不管那么多，Johnny来帮他，他示意Johnny在床边坐下来：“我们需要谈谈。”

Johnny抓抓头发，看看还在熟睡的儿子：“就不能别谈嘛……”他觉得自己好想知道Jack想要什么，Jack想要的东西太多太多，可绝不包括自己和这个刚出生的孩子。

孩子还没有名字呢。Johnny想，满脸的欣喜被沮丧代替：“那，你想说什么？”

“送我走，”Jack笑笑，看了一眼枕头边那安静地睡着的小小生物，并未在心底感受到一丝爱意，他只觉得冷，整个身体似乎陷在在沼泽中不断下沉，“我要离开这里，走得远远的。”


	19. Chapter 19

“你别胡闹了……”Johnny叹了口气，硬拉住了Jack冰冷的手，“你能去哪儿？”

Jack笑笑，他手里还有钱，只要有钱，他总有办法的，他没办法在这里活下去。他知道这群人都再想法子瞒着自己，但他早就发现了：国王已经退位，David成了新国王，Jack从佣人那里听来了这些消息，他早就什么都没有了。如今多了这个私生子，与其留在这儿当笑柄、一辈子求Curtis庇佑，还不如走，离得越远越好。

Johnny眨了眨眼睛，看看床边睡着的婴儿，闷声说：“你真想走？”

Jack点点头，他一天也不想留在这里，Johnny知道多说也没用，就扶着他躺下：“那你睡一会儿，等身体养好了再走。”

Jack知道逞强也没什么意思，也就同意了。佣人敲了敲门，TJ跟在后面，端着一桌吃的喝的进来。他看起来可比Jack快活多了，悄悄打量那个还在睡觉的婴儿，好像很想抱，又不太敢伸手。Jack对他招招手，TJ就老老实实在他床边蹲下来：“你好点了吗？吓死我了。”

Jack看着他，TJ到现在都没怀孕，也不知道是怎么回事，Curtis好像一点也不在乎，两个人照样黏糊糊的。

“他真小，”TJ的眼睛又瞄到了婴儿身上，“等他醒了，我能抱抱吗？”

Jack看着TJ一脸好奇的样子，笑着抓住他的手：“当然，他会喜欢你的。”

TJ当然不知道Jack在打什么主意，他让佣人把吃的放下，又和Jack腻乎了一会儿，就跑出去了，留下Jack和Johnny面面相觑。TJ跑去了庄园后山的猎场，天气还很冷，他没穿大衣，脸都冻红了，一头撞进了Curtis怀里。Curtis在调整手里的猎枪，搂住TJ抱怨：“乱跑什么？撞走火怎么办？”TJ笑笑，冻得打了个喷嚏，Curtis扯开自己的大衣把他裹进来：“Jack还好吗？”

“还行，Johnny在照顾他呢。你不去看小宝宝吗？小小的、像你，可爱极了！”TJ连珠炮地说，Curtis忍不住笑出来，Jack的小孩怎么会像自己？他抓抓TJ的头发，看他眼睛里那从未见过的兴奋，忽然觉得TJ到现在都没有怀孕的迹象，多少有点遗憾。他把TJ抱起来，TJ的身体很轻、很软，裹在他的大氅里，渐渐暖和起来了。Curtis抱着TJ往庄园走，进了门之后懒得去卧室，随手踢开一扇门就抱着TJ走了进去。那是件储藏室，靠近厨房所以很暖和。Curtis脱下大衣扑倒地上，把TJ推倒，TJ早就解开了自己的裤子，快手快脚地把它们脱掉，又来扯Curtis的裤子。Curtis低头吻他还冰冷的嘴唇：“这么急？”

“你才是，”TJ嘻嘻笑，从前那种羞涩的、稚气的模样荡然无存，两条腿把Curtis的身体夹紧——他早已充分地学到了性事的乐趣，年轻的身体食髓知味，不但不再抗拒，反而尽情享受，“就在这儿？”

“就在这儿。”Curtis笑，咬他的嘴唇，咬他柔软的脸颊，咬他的耳朵，TJ的手握住了他鼓胀的阴茎往自己身下引导，Curtis搂紧了他，顶上他腿间那块软肉，腰往前一挺就进入了他。TJ发出一声绵长的呻吟，毫不掩饰，把Curtis搂得紧紧的，Curtis的身体又沉重又暖和，TJ搂着他宽宽的肩膀，不知道怎么想起了Jack绝望的眼睛。他闭上眼睛，感受着Alpha在自己体内的律动，把Curtis搂得又紧了一些：“以后、以后会怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”Curtis两只手捧着他的脸，指尖撩开他还没来得及剪的头发，“专心点。”

TJ笑出声，按着Curtis示意他往后仰，自己坐起来骑上Curtis的大腿，笨拙地抬起身体再沉下去，后面把Curtis夹得紧紧的：“我觉得Jack不想留在这儿。”

Curtis简直好气又好笑，想不到TJ在做这档子事儿时居然还有心思讨论Jack，但他很快就明白了Jack的小心思：“你到底想说什么？”他捧住Jack的脸，下面用力往TJ身体里顶，让他喘得几乎整个人贴到自己胸口。TJ咬了他一口，好一会才缓过来，Curtis翻身又把他压到自己下面，两个人蹭了一头一脸灰，狼狈极了，TJ先笑出了声，Curtis也笑，却把TJ的两条腿分得更开、更用力地操进去，贴着TJ的耳朵说：“他要走就让他走，别担心，他不会有事儿。”

“那、那……”TJ喘得说不出话来了，攀着Curtis的肩膀，半闭着眼睛享受着Curtis的亲吻和抚摸，他觉得脑子里乱极了，一会儿是Jack惨白的脸，一会儿是那小小的新生儿，一会儿又是Johnny一脸挫败的样子。Curtis好像察觉到了他的心不在焉，按住了TJ的身体，额头贴着他的：“别胡思乱想，不会有事儿。”

TJ眨了一下眼睛，柔软的嘴唇堵上Curtis的，Curtis的舌头立刻钻进他嘴里。

他们在储藏室待了很久，直到听到外头佣人的脚步声逐渐嘈杂起来，Curtis才放开TJ。TJ被他操得几乎站不起来，好一会儿才勉强穿好衣服，红着脸先钻出去。Curtis觉得他很好笑，在自己家里害怕什么呢？他站起来活动一下被TJ枕得麻木的手臂，跟着也离开了储藏室。


	20. Chapter 20

Jack恢复得不错，到底年轻，九死一生后又似乎分外珍惜生命，老老实实地按照医生的吩咐，没多久他的脸色就又恢复了红润，已经能够到院子里散散步了。TJ总陪着他，这次的事儿让他有些后怕，有好几次Jack撑不下来昏死过去，TJ都以为Jack可能就会那么死掉。Jack也知道TJ的想法，并不觉得这个弟弟碍事，反而很放纵他粘着自己。比起孩子，他觉得和TJ相处更加自在，孩子都丢给雇来的几个乳母照料，Jack反倒没有TJ显得热心。

这天比平日都暖和，显然春天就要来了。兄弟两个坐在花廊下，植物早就死去，只剩下稀疏的枝条，阳光滤在地上，在冻土上洒出斑驳的影子。兄弟两人穿着一样的毛皮外套，Jack坐在上首，手里还抱了暖炉，TJ挨着他坐在石阶上，头枕着他的腿，“你干嘛不抱宝宝呢？”

Jack摇摇头，不想去想，他甚至都没怎么认真看过那个孩子，只依稀记得他有头金发，像Johnny，大概是个Alpha。他反正早晚要离开，也许再也不会回来了，这孩子他上不上心，又有什么分别？他把手指从暖炉里抽出来，轻轻抚摸着TJ的头发：“你喜欢他的话，把他送给你好了。”

TJ弹起来盯着Jack的脸：“你疯了……？”

Jack笑，觉得自己大概是真的疯了，可这又有什么奇怪的呢，失势的王子一无是处、落魄天涯，不疯才怪：“我觉得你比我更喜欢他，说不定你和Curtis才应该做他的家长。”

TJ再怎么迟钝也意识到了这其中的古怪，他倒不在乎收养Jack的孩子，他觉得Curtis肯定也不在乎，可Jack看起来不对头，他看起来太平静了，仿佛深藏不露的沼泽，表面风平浪静，内里暗潮汹涌，TJ忽然觉得Jack很可能会做出什么疯狂的事儿来，那让他怕得发抖。他伸出冻得发红的手，死死攀住Jack的腿，抬头看着这唯一的哥哥：“你、你别做蠢事……”他结结巴巴地说，连一个完整的词儿都想不起来了，“真的……Jack，你别吓我。”

Jack笑出了声：“你想什么呢？糊涂虫。”他像小时候那样低头在TJ脸上啪嗒一声亲了一下，“你让我怎么留在这里？消息早晚要传进老头子耳朵里的，说不定他已经知道了，我不走，等着他来砍我的脑袋？”

TJ眨了眨眼睛，委屈地咬咬嘴唇：“那我和你一起走。”

“胡说……”Jack叹口气，摸摸这个孩子气的兄弟，“Curtis会照顾你的，你留下来，我的……”他顿了顿，似乎不想说出口，但还是继续说下去，“我的孩子，交给你了，你会好好对他的，对不对？”

TJ点点头，又摇摇头，不知道说什么才好，想求Jack别走，想去求Curtis劝劝Jack，可内心深处TJ明白Curtis说不定早就看穿了Jack的想法。他怕Jack的执拗，Jack想要的东西从小就一定要到手，可只有王位，如今他至死也拿不到，TJ不知道Jack会做什么，他只知道他留不住Jack了。Jack站起来，把TJ也拉起来，亲热地搂着弟弟往庄园的方向走：“回去吧，我饿了，这儿太冷。”

TJ迷迷糊糊地跟着Jack走，过了好一会儿才憋出一句：“那、那你给孩子取名字了吗？”

Jack停下了脚步，抬头看天边的夕阳，漫不经心地说：“问Johnny去，他是Alpha。”

这是Jack第一次正面承认Johnny是自己孩子的父亲，TJ没出声，伸出手去搂住Jack依旧削瘦的身体，两个人紧拥着回到了温暖的别墅。

Curtis和Johnny站在楼上的书房里，叔侄两人居高临下看着两兄弟，Curtis端着酒杯，踢了踢Johnny的脚：“你到底打什么主意？”

“我也不知道，Jack不肯留下来……”Johnny摸摸鼻子，从自己怀里摸出一个小盒子给Curtis看，“这个是以前我姐姐给我的，我想给Jack。”

Johnny手里拿着的是印着家徽的戒指，Curtis一眼就认出来了，他看了Johnny一眼，Johnny脸上稚气未脱，神色却很认真：“可是Jack只想走……”

“这是你们之间的问题，需要你自己解决。”Curtis当然知道Jack想走，那个私生子已经登基，王位之于Jack终于成了梦幻泡影，离开这里对他说不定只有好处。可是Jack和眼前这个活宝侄子之间这点不清不楚的事情确实也足够让人头疼，他不想太过深入其间，可想想Jack，又想想TJ，Curtis心里最深处那块柔软的地方多少还是有些触动。他拍了拍Johnny的肩膀：“给他点时间，别逼他。逼急了可就真麻烦了。”

Johnny苦笑，Jack都不想多看自己一眼，可奇怪的是Jack越是这样，他越觉得离不开放不下，他不知道这是Alpha的占有欲还是怎么的，可Jack这样冷冰冰的态度让他心里发痒、整天只想着Jack。他看着Jack进了别墅，想去找他，又想了想，还是去了育儿房，他们已经出生一个月还没有名字的儿子躺在小小的摇篮里，睡得非常安稳。管家早就雇了几个壮实的乳母照顾这个孩子，他看起来比刚出生那会儿结实多了。Johnny在摇篮边蹲下来看着这个脆弱的小生命，他长得一点都不像Jack，Johnny在心里觉得可惜：Jack那么漂亮，不生个像他自己的孩子多可惜。他伸出手去戳新生儿柔软的脸，婴儿似乎不怎么喜欢被打扰，偏了偏头继续睡。房门被轻轻推开，Jack走了进来，看到Johnny似乎怔了一下，脱下身上厚重的衣服走了进来。Johnny讪讪地站起来，想说什么，又不知道该说什么才好：“你来看他？”

Jack远远地站在门边看着摇篮，似乎想要走过去，但最终还是没有迈动脚步。就在Johnny以为他不想看到自己的时候，Jack却开口了：“你取名字了吗？”

Johnny低头看着熟睡的儿子，点了点头：“Steve，我家族里几代之前的名字，听说是个非常英勇的Alpha，希望这小家伙能像他一样健康起来。”

出乎Johnny意料，Jack的嘴角微微翘起，居然笑了。这小小的笑容让Johnny心头发热，他还想再说点什么，Jack却先开了口：“我打算三天之后出发。”

Johnny张开嘴，一点声音也发不出来，看着Jack精致的脸，心里像是这迟迟未去的冬日一样冷了起来。

此Steve不是彼Steve……吧……

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Jack走的那一天天气很好，他就像来时一样悄无声息，带了几个从人就安静地上路了。TJ陪着他，兄弟两个人坐在马车里紧搂着彼此，谁都没说话。车在驶出几里后停了下来，已经到了Curtis领地的边界，TJ万分不舍地紧抓着Jack的袖子：“你今后要去哪儿？”

Jack没有回答，而是撩起帷幕看马车外的蓝天。这是他第一次意识到这世界其实大得很，离开都城后，天空似乎变得更加蓝了。他深深吸了一口冰冷的空气，重又缩回马车里，轻轻拍了拍TJ的脸：“回去吧，我会给你写信的。外面大得很，可以去的地方很多。”

“但你不会照顾好自己的。”TJ瘪了瘪嘴，不情不愿地说，“而且你肯定不会给我写信，你巴不得把这些都忘了……”

Jack笑笑，第一次觉得自己这个弟弟说不定比看上去精明得多。他搂住了TJ，在他耳边低声说：“替我照顾好Steve。”

TJ觉得有点想哭，但他并没有哭出来，只是搂紧了Jack的衣服，鼻子抽了几下，嘟囔了几句什么，慢慢放开了Jack，跳下了马车。Jack看着弟弟上了另外一辆马车、看着车夫调转方向，看着TJ一行人一点一点消失在道路尽头，这才拉紧了身上的衣服，命令自己的马夫立刻出发。一行人才走了不远，身后响起一阵杂乱的马蹄声，Jack好奇地掀开窗帘向外看，竟然看到Johnny一路飞马跑来。Jack吃了一惊，立刻放下帘子坐回轿子里。Johnny直跑到Jack马车前才勒马，Jack的随从面面相觑，不知道这个年轻的Alpha一路追来有什么打算。Johnny也懒得理他们，直接跳上Jack的马车，在Jack身边挤着坐下。Jack木然地看着他：“你来做什么？”

“跟你一起走。”Johnny听起来可没Jack这么彷徨，他看上去欢快得很，这个人天生就一副轻快的态度，仿佛对什么都不在乎，像团烈火一样一路燃烧到Jack身边。Jack从来没见过这样的人，他一辈子和王宫上下争权夺势，和他自己的父亲彼此勾心斗角，可是到了Johnny这里，一切算计、谋划都没了用场，Johnny从不理Jack那些繁复的心思，也不管Jack拒绝与否，自顾自烧进Jack身边、烧到Jack心里，让他躲不开逃不掉。Jack瞪着Johnny：“你、你发疯了吗？你……”

“我说真的，”Johnny大大咧咧地坐着，手脚摊开，几乎占满了马车里所有的空间，“难道你路上不需要人照顾吗？我总比其他人强。叔叔也说这是个好主意，对了”Johnny嬉皮笑脸地从怀里掏出早先给Curtis看过的戒指，“想给你，所以带出来的。除了这个我可什么都没有了，虽然有点不好意思，路上要靠你照顾，你就当雇了保镖好啦。”

Jack一眼就看出Johnny手里拿着的是价值连城的传家戒指，他一路跑来，拿出这样一件珠宝，要和自己一起离开这个是非之地，其中的意义再明显不过，可Johnny偏偏表现得根本不像那么回事，让Jack甚至想不到理由拒绝他。他的嘴唇动了动，好半天才推开Johnny的手：“我不需要这个。”

“那我先替你拿着。”Johnny早就习惯了Jack的拒绝，他记着Curtis的话，对Jack不能逼得太紧，可他也绝不会放弃，他把戒指放回怀里，“可我真的没钱了，叔叔说我要是出来就不管我了。你能养我对吧？”

Jack连一个字都不想回答他，也不知道自己为什么这么生气，Johnny这么一闹腾，本来有点惨淡的气氛也变得松活了。Johnny这人可不怕吃Jack的冷脸，自顾自说着什么地方好玩、什么东西好吃，就好像Jack如今不是被迫流亡，而是出来玩耍一样。Jack被他念得烦极了，几次想让他闭嘴，又不想开口说话，干脆闭上眼睛装睡。马车颠簸得很，不知不觉他真的睡着了，醒来时天已经黑了，他人靠在Johnny怀里，被Johnny结结实实地搂着，又暖和又舒服。Johnny也睡着了，靠着马车，两只手紧搂着Jack的身体，头一点一点，嘴巴里还咕哝着什么。Jack借着车窗透进来的一点微弱的星光看着年轻的Alpha的睡脸，不知怎地，他想起了被他留在Curtis那儿的孩子。刚出生就被他抛弃的孩子，TJ能照顾好他吗？TJ自己还是个稀里糊涂的孩子呢。Jack觉得内心深处最柔软的那个地方像是被针戳了一下，一点一点疼起来。马车轧过一块石头，颠得他整个人弹了一下，Johnny立刻醒了，警惕地看看四周，又把Jack搂紧些，接着打了个哈欠：“我也睡着了？”

Jack推开他，坐得离他远远的，想发脾气又发不出，只好勉强笑笑。Johnny也不逼他，而是打开车门和外面的随从讨论该在哪儿住下、吃些什么，过了好一会儿才转回来，Jack已经点亮了马车里的小灯。灯火下Jack的脸颊显得没那么消瘦，嘴唇也红润得多，这让Johnny想起他刚回来时见到的Jack，想起Jack曾经是个多么骄傲的人，如今却落得这样的下场。他知道自己说不出什么安慰的话，憋了半天，别别扭扭的拉住Jack的手：“你是不是一直在生我的气？”

Jack有点意外，居然开始认真思考起Johnny的问题来：他生气吗？他当然生气，气Johnny稀里糊涂和自己的那一个晚上、气这个他承担不起的意外，气Johnny标记了他，更气他事到如今还缠着自己。可他心心念念的一切都已经失去了，事情早就没有挽回的余地，他落魄至此，Johnny仍跟着他，这是Johnny的错吗？阴差阳错，两个人走到今天这一步，全怪在Johnny一个人头上实在有些不公平。一年的磋磨下来，Jack那颗原本热切的心早就冷下来了，生产时差点死掉更让他心灰意冷，对现在的他来说，那顶注定拿不到的王冠仿佛成了一个久远的梦。他连那些都放弃了，又怎么会在乎他和Johnny只见那点事儿呢？Jack摇摇头：“我不生气，有什么好生气的？”

“那就好，”Johnny一改平时的脱跳，一本正经地抓着Jack的手不放，“我知道你不想要我，可奇怪的是你越不想要，我就越想来找你。我觉得你应该给我一个机会，你看，我挺好的啊，又帅气、又年轻，到哪儿都不会饿死。你真的不考虑吗？”

Jack瞪大眼睛，好气又好笑，最终笑出了声。

Johnny一点都不害臊，理直气壮地戳他翘得弯弯的嘴角：“你笑什么？我说得不对吗？”

Jack也不知道自己是想哭还是想笑，他只是看着Johnny，渐渐的他笑不出声了，他的喉咙是哑的，眼泪突兀地流下来，仿佛开了闸口的洪水，挡不住停不下。Johnny的脸渐渐变得迷蒙，Jack再也不知道自己想要什么了，他只知道抱着自己的那双手臂，是他此刻身边唯一拥有的。他在Johnny怀里像个孩子那样肆无忌惮地哭，好像回到了童年，还非常幼小的时候。那时父亲并没有如此痛恨他，会在Jack摔破膝盖时亲亲他的额头，把他搂进怀里安慰几句。他的脸贴着Johnny的胸口，泪水打湿Johnny的外套，而Johnny的手指则不轻不重地梳理着他的头发。

“别哭。”Jack听到Johnny有点慌乱地说，“别哭了……我在这儿啊……说真的，你为什么哭啊……？”

Jack听着年轻的Alpha笨拙的话语，闭上了眼睛。

真暖和，他想，知道自己再也不用怕冷了。

 

尾声

Steve最近学会了走路，TJ起先兴奋极了，带着他去院子里野餐，还逼着Curtis也一起来：“你不带他出来玩，别人怎么会知道他是我们的小孩？”

Curtis想说这本来就不是他们的孩子，只不过是收养，不过看看可怜巴巴的小Steve，也不好意思拒绝TJ的要求。  
TJ兴致勃勃找了一处树荫，带着佣人把吃的和玩具都搬出去，让Steve在草坪上摇摇摆摆走来走去，还时不时欢呼雀跃，好像这孩子会走路是件多么了不起的事儿一样。Curtis看看觉得好笑，又觉得TJ自己没有小孩多少有点遗憾。他看着一大一小滚成一团，不知不觉也笑了起来，正打算加入他们，管家端来了需要他亲阅的信件。Curtis一眼就看到最顶上那封，没有封蜡、没有徽章，最普通的灰色信纸，正是他和Johnny约好的记号。Curtis把那封信打开匆匆看完，笑着走到TJ身边把他搂进怀里：“Johnny说过一阵子要回来，和Jack一起。”

“是吗？”TJ的脸蛋红扑扑的，紧贴着Steve的小脸，两个人都在笑。他跑闹了半天，额头上都是汗水，在Curtis怀里喘个不停，这时候Curtis才注意到了有什么不同，他把脸贴上TJ颈侧早已愈合的标记，仔细嗅闻着TJ的气息，直到TJ不好意思地放下Steve、把他推开：“我出汗了。”

“没关系。”Curtis笑了，把这傻孩子拉进怀里亲他的嘴唇，一点也不顾TJ“Steve在这儿啊”的抗议。

再过不久，这小庄园里就会有两个孩子一起闹腾了。

 

全文完

有良心的我，治愈了TJ的不孕不育，我真是个好人啊（感动


End file.
